


Горы отвечают молчанием

by Rieux_et_Rambert



Category: Original Work
Genre: DS, Journalists, M/M, Office Romance, горы, журналисты, легкий ДС, одиночество, служебный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rieux_et_Rambert/pseuds/Rieux_et_Rambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реми Морно, успешный журналист одного из мужских глянцевых изданий не эротического характера, теряет всю свою семью в автомобильной катастрофе. Из близких людей у Реми остаётся только его шеф - Огюст, и парень решает уехать из города, поселившись в одиноком домике в горах. Время идёт, и у издания появляется новый владелец - Рудольф Боэр, который меняет политику журнала и состав редакции, но тексты Реми Морно Боэру нравятся, и Боэр решает лично познакомиться с автором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мучимый воспоминаниями

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на этом сайте от имени другого пользователя, который был удалён в связи с нашим стремлением к унификации, поэтому просьба не пугаться и не переживать. Нас не ограбили, просто мы вернулись под одним именем, дабы наши читатели не били тревогу каждый раз, когда находят нашу работу под непривычным именем.

Телефон звонит, настойчиво привлекая к себе его внимание, но Реми Морно даже не думает засунуть узкую кисть в карман, чтобы посмотреть, кто так сильно жаждет поговорить с ним, что не может дождаться, пока начнётся перерыв, пока срочные и важные дела можно будет отложить в сторону и уделить внимание кому-то ещё, кому-то, кроме неё.

Её зовут «Мужской стиль». Она - его работа, та самая, от которой невозможно уйти, в которую ныряют с головой от безысходности, к которой приходят отнюдь не ради карьерного роста, а лишь по той причине, что она на самом-то деле единственная, кто может принести ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

Именно поэтому он не поднимает трубку и не обращает внимания на вибрацию телефона в кармане. Именно поэтому он совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, хотя пока ещё не знает об этом.

Телефон звонит всё настойчивее, и его сосед бросает неодобрительный взгляд, заставляя Реми грязно выругаться и вынуть мобильник из кармана брюк, почти тут же нажимая отбой. Короткая надпись «МАМА» вызывает лишь неприятную волну обиды: он сотню раз говорил ей не звонить по средам с часу до трёх, потому что именно на это время приходится самая напряженная работа либо одна из летучек, на которых его присутствие просто необходимо. Неужели нельзя позвонить немного позже, когда он освободится?

Реми делает заметки своим каллиграфическим почерком, пытаясь не упустить ничего важного и не проворонить ни слова из тех, что главный бросал именно ему. Реми работает с пятнадцати, частенько ему приходилось прогуливать школу, чтобы вовремя успеть на работу, но это того стоило. Он рано осознал свою гомосексуальность и желание выглядеть действительно хорошо. Мужской глянец вошел в его жизнь вместе с отцовскими увлечениями. Его никогда не интересовали обнажённые тела на обложке, зато почитать о том, как стоит себя преподносить, одевать и вести, он любил.

Сначала приходилось редактировать чужие тексты, затем постигать премудрости написания своих. Имея перед глазами положительный пример в виде отца и дяди, он с детства приучался к тому, что вещи нельзя сочетать абы как. Все детали костюма должны подходить друг к другу по стилю, фасону, цвету, крою. Вариантов сочетания тысячи и десятки тысяч, при этом удачными, к сожалению, являются не все.

Своё первое самостоятельное редакционное задание он провалил. Тот же мужчина, что теперь ловил его взгляд и одобрительно кивал головой, когда Реми предлагал коллегам некоторые свои идеи, тогда достаточно мягко пожурил семнадцатилетнего новичка Морно. Во-первых, он безбожно опоздал, во-вторых, забыл своё удостоверение, подтверждающее, что он действительно является журналистом «Стиля», поэтому не смог попасть на показ и…

До сих пор об этой своей первой неудаче Морно вспоминает с содроганием, даже теперь по его плечам бегут крохотные мурашки, которых, к счастью, не видно под рубашкой.

Летучка заканчивается, а он остаётся в кабинете, чтобы ещё раз обсудить то, что требуется конкретно от него. Общий концепт номера, как и всегда, предельно понятен, вот только одну и ту же тему можно выгодно рассмотреть под разными углами, поэтому двадцатитрёхлетний Реми решает ещё раз посоветоваться с куда более опытным в таких вопросах Огюстом Брюне.

Телефон звонит снова, но, заметив, что номер ему неизвестен, Реми опять сбрасывает вызов. Всем жизненно важным контактам, если они решат позвонить в такой неподходящий момент, обязательно уйдут смс, и Реми перезвонит, как только освободится.

Он не испытывает волнения, а единственное, о чём может думать, это бесконечные ряды букв, которые можно так изящно сложить в слова, описывая, например, лучший лук этого сезона, новую коллекцию зонтов-тростей, что совсем скоро поступят в продажу, и ещё сотни и тысячи других вещей, начиная от выбора носков и заканчивая покупкой золотых запонок.

В свои двадцать три Реми знает о том, что стоит, а чего не стоит покупать, больше, чем среднестатистический мужчина узнает за всю жизнь, и это при том, что работа в каком бы то ни было глянце вовсе не подразумевает, что ты начнёшь одеваться так, как описываешь на своих страницах. Никто просто так не подарит тебе новенькую Audi R8 LMX, например. Но уметь почувствовать вещь, машину, аромат духов, посетив презентацию и получив возможность задать производителям все необходимые вопросы… Этим искусством Морно овладел вполне.

Он выходит из кабинета ещё через полчаса, сияя улыбкой, потому что разговоры с шефом всегда неслабо помогали ему понять, какую большую роль играют именно его статьи в каждом номере «Стиля». Это приятно поднимает самооценку и позволяет Реми с новыми силами броситься в омут слов, чтобы выбрать те немногие, что как можно лучше помогут ему реализовать задумку.

Телефон снова звонит, и он наконец-то отправляет руку в карман брюк, отвечая на звонок.

\- Аллё?

\- Здравствуйте, я разговариваю с мистером Реми Морно?

\- Да, с ним самым. - Реми представляет своё имя под новым разворотом в пахнущем краской свежем номере журнала и улыбается так, что даже его собеседник должен услышать эту улыбку на другом конце.

\- Мистер Морно, мы пытались сообщить вам сразу же, но вы не брали трубку и… вы не могли бы присесть?

\- Простите, кто это? С кем я разговариваю? – Звонок похож на глупый розыгрыш, но даже это не может испортить настроение Реми. Он продолжает улыбаться, когда кивает кому-то из знакомых, проходящих мимо, успевает даже открыть дверь кабинета, когда вопль, полный горя и непонимания, вырывается из его груди, заставляя всех в коридоре в недоумении посмотреть на согнувшуюся спину мальчика, который сделал себя сам.

\- Что? Что вы только что сказали? – хрипло просит он. – Я, кажется, ослышался, повторите, что вы только что сказали!

Корпус телефона скользит в моментально вспотевшей ладони, взгляд, пять секунд назад чётко различавший цифры на календаре в противоположном конце комнаты, не фокусируется даже на стуле, словно кто-то сбил все настройки резкости.

\- Мистер Морно, ваши мать, отец, сестра и дядя погибли сегодня в автокатастрофе. Мне очень жаль.

***

Этот сон уже снился ему, такой же отвратительный, такой же скользкий, неуловимый. Каждый раз он пытается и не может проснуться, хотя чётко осознаёт, что сновидение не имеет ничего общего с реальностью. Вот на полупрозрачной поверхности стола лежит телефон. Он работает, не обращая на гаджет никакого внимания. Серебристый корпус начинает вибрировать, едет по столу, подбираясь всё ближе и ближе к его руке, и наконец утыкается в ладонь, вынуждая его обратить на звонок внимание.

Реми поднимает трубку.

\- Это ты убил их, Реми.

Голос хриплый, насмешливый, такой, что у него мурашки бегут по спине, а липкие капельки пота стекают вслед за ними. Но оторвать трубку от уха не получается, мышцы каменеют, не слушаются, и Морно приходится слушать отвратительное многоголосье.

\- Ты не дал матери услышать свой голос в последний раз.

\- Они могли торопиться, потому что ты не взял трубку.

\- Ты же знаешь, как мать скучает по тебе с тех пор, как им пришлось переехать, а ты остался из-за работы.

\- Ты никогда не уделял достаточно внимания ни ей, ни сестре.

\- Малышка Лотта любила тебя так сильно, что плакала каждый раз, когда ты уезжал.

\- ЭТО ТЫ ВИНОВАТ В ТОМ, ЧТО ИХ НЕ СТАЛО, РЕМИ!!!

Он слышит рёв мотора, звук удара, скрежет металлических деталей и чьи-то крики, оборванные громким взрывом. Фантазия и воспоминания услужливо подкладывают всё, что он когда-либо слышал об автокатастрофах, создавая маленький персональный ад в сновидении. Запоздало Реми понимает, что машина влетела в его дом, что бензобак взорвался, и его драгоценное жилище охватывают языки пламени. Он не может пошевелиться, не может оторвать трубку от уха, не может прийти в себя, не может вырваться из собственного сна, и Реми кричит. Кричит и...

***

...просыпается в холодном поту и слезах. Врут те, кто считает, что мужчинам зазорно плакать: иногда просто нет другого способа выпустить свою боль и разочарование, подаренные этой жизнью, и Реми плачет потому, что не может справиться со своей болью. Ему скоро двадцать пять, прошло почти два года с тех пор, как его семьи, самых близких людей, которые когда-либо у него были, не стало.

Реми садится на постели, глубоко дышит, озираясь вокруг широко раскрытыми глазами.

Каждый раз одно и то же. Сон мучает его, заставляя крутиться на вымокающих под его телом насыщенно-синих простынях, доводит до исступления, до рыданий и криков. Дом отвечает на страдания своего хозяина молчаливой тишиной, позволяя ему отдаваться своей боли, пока она не переливается через край.

Реми вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони и часто моргает, понимая, что снова не смог проснуться. 

Первые несколько недель после смерти родных прошли как в бреду. Огюст, боясь, как бы один из его лучших журналистов не сошёл с ума от свалившегося на него горя, настоял на том, чтобы Морно начал посещать психолога, и даже пытался убедить парня пожить у него хотя бы несколько дней. Реми согласился на врача, но наотрез отказался жить в семье Брюне. Видеть шефа в окружении дочерей, жены и прочих родственников было совершенно невыносимо. Реми купил пальто с высоким воротником, позволяющим ему закрывать лицо, как только картины чужого семейного счастья становились невыносимыми для его потускневших, выплаканных бессонными ночами глаз.

На людях он храбрился, но в своей крохотной съёмной квартире сходил с ума. Вступив в права наследства, Морно продал всё, кроме плюшевого медведя сестры, подаренного им на день рождения, часов отца, запонок дяди и картины, нарисованной матерью.

На вырученные от продажи имущества средства Реми приобрёл домик в горах. Серпантин, по которому можно было подняться к его новому жилищу, вызывал у предыдущих хозяев большие опасения. Несмотря на то, что дом был выстроен вполне добротно - к тому же расположен на великолепно красивом месте у большого горного озера, вода в котором застывала с первыми заморозками, но в течение лета поражала своей глубиной и голубизной, - хозяева поспешили расстаться со своим домом, как только Реми озвучил свою цену.

С тех пор он почти безвылазно находится здесь, отправляя необходимые материалы по электронной почте и спускаясь лишь за продуктами. Первая же зима заставила его задуматься о приобретении снегохода, и необходимая покупка была совершена. Теперь никакие снега и метели не могли оставить его без транспортного средства, к тому же Реми начал ходить на лыжах, купил удочку и проводил холодные дни на рыбалке.

Тишина перестала угнетать его. 

В одну из таких ужасных ночей он, захлёбываясь рыданиями и сходя с ума от душевной боли, выбежал на улицу в одной пижаме, чем вспугнул оленя, приближавшегося к его дому. Он, рожденный и выросший в городе мальчик, не мог даже представить, что однажды так тесно столкнётся с дикой природой, и это открытие заставило Морно замолчать, прервав стон своей боли почти на самой верхней ноте.

Сейчас крики и плач уже не имели над ним такой власти, а уединение позволяло Реми быть слабым ровно настолько, насколько требовала его израненная душа. Время не стремилось вылечить его. Когда около полутора лет назад он пришёл к Огюсту и попросил позволить ему работать по удалёнке, мотивируя это тем, что после смерти родных ему требуется время на восстановление, мужчина согласился и дал ему месяц, затем ещё два, потом ещё…

С тех пор Реми ни разу не был в редакции и даже представить не может, каким слоем пыли покрылись его бумаги, но это давно уже его не волнует. В горах он научился слушать новые оттенки. Если раньше его сравнения были продиктованы укутанным в манто из дымки выхлопов городом, навесившим на себя безвкусные броши ярких неонов, то теперь статьи дышали оглушающей тишиной гор, их ледяным дыханием и новыми сочными оттенками, подаренными его близоруким глазам пейзажем, словно сам бог нарисовал полотно, раскинувшееся во все стороны от его дома.

Реми откидывает белоснежное одеяло в сторону и опускает босые ноги на холодный пол. Рука нащупывает выключатель, и лампа на прикроватной тумбе загорается тусклым, желтоватым светом. Он задумывал дизайн своей комнаты совершенно иначе, но цвета и оттенки словно подменили. За несколько первых недель он не только успел отречься от своей любви к городу, но и возвести обожание натуральных запахов, вкусов и оттенков в своеобразный культ.

Реми умеет готовить несколько десятков различных блюд, самостоятельно разделывает пойманную рыбу и думает над тем, чтобы построить небольшую оранжерею и выращивать хотя бы некоторые сорта овощей самостоятельно. Его жизнь закрутилась по новым орбитам, но это не мешает мужчине оставаться в курсе всего того, что происходит в мире моды и мире в целом. Несколько раз в месяц он по привычке отправляется на показы или по заданию редакции, иногда навещает магазины своих любимых марок, приобретая что-нибудь достаточно удобное и красивое одновременно.

Стремление выглядеть хорошо даже там, где его никто не увидит, не покидает Морно. Несколько раз в месяц к нему приезжает Огюст, качает головой и говорит, что женитьба – лучшее лекарство от подобной блажи, но Реми пропускает все комментарии по поводу ритма своей жизни мимо ушей, наливает мужчине цветочный чай и достаёт пирожные с заварным кремом.

Сейчас Реми чувствует своё одиночество, инстинктивно отгоняя мысли в дальний угол подсознания. Почти никто не ездит к нему и не звонит. Иногда Огюст вызывает через скайп, иногда набирают его по мобильному несколько коллег, с которыми у Реми сложились наиболее тесные отношения, и несколько бывших возлюбленных.

Реми спускается на первый этаж, проходит на кухню, чтобы попить воды или лучше чашку крепкого чая. Серебристый чайник с салатовыми вставками ещё наполовину полон, и ему остаётся только нажать кнопку, чтобы через несколько секунд услышать, как он пыхтит, начиная нагревать воду, оставшуюся внутри металлического пуза. 

Лампочки над столешницей, отделяющей зону кухни от столовой, горят куда ярче, чем в спальне, поэтому Реми не включает их, снимает с холодильника подсвечник с остатками оплывшей свечи и поджигает фитилёк, освещая небольшой участок вокруг себя.

В детстве он боялся темноты, а сейчас с куда большим удовольствием погружается в неё после ослепительной яркости отражённых от скал лучей. Горы говорят с ним своим особым языком оттенков и переливов, завыванием ветра, раскалывающегося об зазубренные утёсы и плеском срывающихся в озеро камней. Горы говорят с ним куда нежнее, чем люди, писавшие статью за статьёй, когда погибла его семья. Тогда Реми впервые осознал, как сильно ненавидит свою профессию, всех этих людей, перепечатывающих друг у друга скупые факты о нём, о его родных, лживые цитаты из несуществующих интервью и дневников.

Сначала он писал опровержения, но вскоре плюнул, решив оставить это враньё на совести авторов коротких заметок и развёрнутых статей. Он не дал ни одного официального комментария, не написал ни в одну редакцию и не ответил ни одному журналисту. 

А потом уехал.

И вот он здесь, в своем небольшом доме, пьёт горячий чай с боярышником и несколькими каплями настойки пиона, чтобы привести потрёпанные сновидением нервы в относительный порядок. Больше никому не приходит в голову писать о нём и его потере.

Кухня оформлена в бело-зелёной цветовой гамме. Ему нравится играть с оттенком и его насыщенностью. Реми помнит, как приобрёл каждую деталь, чтобы создать свой маленький идеальный уголок на этой планете таким образом, что цвета достаточно гармонично перетекают из одной комнаты в другую. 

Стены темнеют по мере того, как он удаляется от зоны кухни и приближается к столовой, а от зелёного и вовсе переходят к более насыщенной тёмной гостиной с ковром и камином, выполненной скорее в кофейных, коричневых оттенках. Реми никогда не говорил Огюсту об этом, но каждая комната ассоциировалась у него с кем-то из родных, словно они поселились здесь вместе с ним.

Реми допивает чай, ополаскивает кружку и ставит её в шкафчик, задувает свечу, убирает обратно на холодильник, поднимаясь по деревянной лестнице в свою спальню. Голубовато-серый медвежонок сестры сидит в углублении между его подушками, и мужчина вынимает его, крепко прижимая к груди и снова заваливаясь на бок, чтобы провалиться в сон. Он всегда поступает так, если кошмары одолевают его посреди ночи. Утром нужно быть готовым к любым неприятностям, а для этого нужно хорошенько выспаться.

***

Морно ставит заварочный чайник рядом с тарелкой, на которой лежат несколько блинчиков и варенье. В городе он почти никогда не утруждал себя готовкой, если только не был влюблён и объект его влюблённости не оставался на ночь, а утром не сбегал, не удосужившись даже попрощаться. Таких влюблённостей в его жизни было великое множество. Родители отнеслись к ориентации сына достаточно рассудительно и спокойно, не устраивали истерики и не пытались лечить. Правда, его обязали непременно посетить центр психологической помощи людям с нетрадиционной ориентацией, где в том числе проводились различные лекции, на которых обсуждались заболевания, передающиеся половым путём. Там Реми встретил своего первого.

Вальдемар был болен СПИДом, а несчастная влюблённость слишком заманчива, когда тебе всего пятнадцать, и Реми, конечно, не смог удержаться. Их отношения носили по большей части платонический характер, хотя оба могли позволить себе заниматься сексом с использованием контрацептивов. 

Сейчас, вспоминая об этих «отношениях», Реми улыбался и чувствовал себя ужасно глупым подростком. Отец часто напоминал ему, что человек, желающий быть несчастным, обязательно добьётся своего и непременно намекал на то, как убивался сын, когда его влюбленность зашла в тупик.

Малиновое варенье кажется ему слишком сладким, но парень не так часто балует себя подобным завтраком, предпочитая овсяную кашу или яичницу любым кулинарным изыскам, которые можно было бы приготовить к любому приёму пищи с его-то талантами. 

Телефон, забытый на столешнице, едет по ней, вибрируя, и Реми торопится вскочить на ноги и взять трубку. Номер телефона определяется именем «ОГЮСТА», и Морно надеется, что старший товарищ звонит, чтобы оповестить его о том, что собирается в гости и в сотый раз спросить, не нужно ли привезти чего-нибудь.

\- Доброе утро, Огюст. - Реми улыбается, прижимая мобильный к уху.

\- Доброе утро, Реми. - Он слышит, что голос Брюне звучит несколько озабоченно, но не придаёт этому значения. – К тебе можно будет приехать послезавтра?

\- Конечно, шеф, я всегда рад видеть вас.

\- Вот об этом нам и предстоит поговорить. Я больше не твой шеф, Реми, но не стоит переживать, я объяснил твою ситуацию новому главреду, и он не против твоего… твоей… в общем, пока он не станет требовать, чтобы ты возвращался в город.

Реми чувствует ком в горле, чувствует, как быстрее колотится сердце, словно пробираясь в трахею и распространяя сигналы тревоги оттуда.

\- Мы с семьёй возвращаемся во Францию, Реми. Я хочу приехать попрощаться.

***

\- Не думал, что это будет так тяжело, - они с Огюстом сидят в беседке, и Реми понимает, что не может выдавить из себя ни единого слова. Слишком неожиданным оказалось это заявление. Он и подумать не мог, что однажды Огюст, пытавшийся заменить ему отца, скажет, что уезжает. Совсем. Что больше никто не станет приезжать к нему, чтобы справиться о здоровье или просто сходить на рыбалку, поговорить о работе и похвалить за успехи в освоении итальянской кухни.

Те месяцы, что оставались им с того момента, как Реми переехал сюда, пролетели слишком быстро, и он снова чувствует себя так, словно судьба чересчур несправедлива к нему.

\- Может, всё же вернёшься в город? – Огюст смотрит на него с надеждой. – Или поедешь с нами? Мои дочери будут счастливы, если ты согласишься вернуться вместе с нами во Францию, на нашу родину, Реми.

\- Нет, - он улыбается, поворачивается к Огюсту и снова отрицательно качает головой, – я нашёл свой дом здесь и не могу его бросить. Надеюсь, что во Франции вы тоже найдёте свой. В любом случае, - и он сам не понимает, кого хочет подбодрить, - в любом случае, мы ведь не расстаёмся навсегда. Я буду рад приехать к вам, если позовёте, а мой интернет позволяет поддерживать связь по скайпу.

Мужчина кивает, обнимает чашку обеими ладонями, грея об неё руки:

\- Всё это время, с тех самых пор, как маленький испуганный мальчик Реми впервые переступил порог моего кабинета, ты был мне как сын. Грустно оставлять тебя здесь одного. Никто больше не ездит навестить тебя, я прав? – Получив утвердительный кивок, он продолжает: – «Стиль» выкупил один человек… Ты должен был слышать о сети его ресторанов и торговых центров. Знаешь, сейчас это распространённая практика: у бизнесмена есть деньги, и он вкладывает их в покупку каких-нибудь изданий. Правда, наш новый хозяин вроде бы действительно заинтересован в дальнейшем развитии мужского глянца, но…

Реми не перебивает - он понимает, что Огюст хочет высказаться, объяснить что-то очень важное, потому что боится, что Морно не поймёт.

\- Я не могу позволить какому-то выскочке с деньгами указывать мне, как делать мою работу. - Пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, только теперь Реми видит, что Огюст по-настоящему раздражён. – Я потратил несколько лет в университете, чтобы изучить всё, что относится к моей будущей профессии, а он торгует овощами. И пусть мсье Боэр одевается так, словно сошёл со страниц журнала, это не даёт ему права указывать нам, профессионалам, как стоит браться за дела.

Реми кивает. Он не то чтобы был согласен, но раздражение Огюста понятно даже ему. Проработав столько лет бок о бок с мужчиной, он сумел оценить профессиональные качества Брюне и его деловую хватку. Такого человека можно легко обидеть, единожды усомнившись в его профессионализме, и, видимо, именно эту ошибку совершил мсье Боэр.

\- Он хочет встретиться с тобой, но я сказал, что ты почти не бываешь в городе и наотрез отказываешься подниматься в редакцию, - устало выдыхает Огюст. – А у него пока совершенно нет времени, чтобы навестить тебя здесь, но... Рано или поздно вам придётся познакомиться. Твои работы оказали на него наибольшее впечатление, и Боэр хочет встретиться с тобой лично, наверняка попробует переманить тебя в город, - впервые за этот визит Огюст улыбается. – Ты даже мясника заставишь отложить свой топор и посмотреть в зеркало. Я знал, что не прогадаю, когда брал тебя на работу. Так держать, малыш. И пусть никакой мясник не заставит тебя свернуть с этого пути.

Они чокаются чашками с чаем, и глухой звук фарфора отдаётся одобрительным рокотом гор.


	2. Дождь или сто первый способ задержаться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если это кому-то интересно, герр Боэр - австриец.

Герр Боэр менял свою родину каждые пять лет, превращаясь то в «сэра», то в «месье», но его четырёхкамерное сердце навеки принадлежало точности, аккуратности, пунктуальности и принципам. Время от времени последовательность его страстей менялась, но число и приверженность именно к этим и ни к каким другим оставались неизменными. Расставаться с основами, тщательно вложенными, а порой и вовсе вбитыми ему в голову родителями, было совсем не просто.

Рудольф листает страницы свежего номера "Мужского стиля", довольно потирая руки: предпоследний номер, который отправила в печать старая команда. Новая уже утверждена и со дня на день займёт редакцию. Он разрешил Огюсту взять на себя ответственность за те несколько последних выпусков, об издании которых они договорились, чтобы потом, отпустив несговорчивого, упрямого француза на родину, Рудольф мог взять дело в свои руки.

То, что творилось на страницах журнала, занимало его куда больше, чем порядком поднадоевший мужчине ресторанный бизнес, вполне достойно развивавшийся и под управлением нескольких десятков менеджеров, которых герр Боэр воспитывал не один год, чтобы добиться неукоснительного выполнения всех созданных им правил ведения бизнеса. Экономика была его любимым предметом со школьной скамьи, но он не был уверен в том, что именно способность отличить монетаристскую школу от последователей кейнсианства сделала ему состояние.

Рудольф обладал нечеловеческим обаянием и невероятным даром убеждения, что обеспечивало ему удачу почти в любом начинании. Нужные люди появляются рядом с ним словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Мужчина ещё только задумался о том, как хорошо было бы приобрести небольшой бизнес, не связанный с пищевой промышленностью, как этот бизнес оказался предложен ему одним из тех бизнесменов, что не любят прикладывать руки к улучшению собственного дела, но собирают неплохой доход, совершенно случайно правильно подобрав персонал на несколько ключевых позиций: рыба гниёт с головы, а пока она свежа, можно не бояться, что издание пойдёт ко дну.

Идея заняться изданием серьёзного мужского глянца без голых девушек и псевдополезных советов, бесчисленных пробников крема после бритья и одеколона… Что же. Насколько он знал, предыдущий хозяин «Стиля» периодически позволял себе подобные вольности, но в своей редакции Боэр собирался ввести ряд правил, должных обеспечить его новому бизнесу хорошую репутацию среди людей с высоким достатком в том числе.

Он потратил несколько дней на то, чтобы самостоятельного ознакомиться с личными делами и просмотреть последние публикации, чтобы понять, кто из сотрудников заслуживает того, чтобы остаться, а кто будет уволен, едва Огюст покинет свой пост. Именно тогда он наткнулся на единственного человека, которого ни разу не встречал в офисе. Краткое знакомство с его статьями не удовлетворило Рудольфа, и тот отправился за объяснениями к Брюне. Ему непременно нужно знать, почему такой одарённый, поистине талантливый журналист, как Реми Морно ни разу не явился на летучку, почему в его кабинете сидят айтишники и почему главный редактор до сих пор терпит это.

– Реми – наш лучший автор. – Мужчина пожимает плечами в ответ на единственный вопрос, который задаёт ему немец. – И ему позволены некоторые… вольности.

– Вольности? – Боэр открывает рот, чтобы мягко, но решительно объяснить собеседнику, что поблажки плохо влияют на подчинённых, особенно таких юных, как этот Морно, но Огюст не позволяет начальнику оборвать его.

– Я лишь хотел бы попросить вас прочитать вот эту статью, прежде чем вы решите давать мне советы. – И он любезно улыбается, протягивая Рудольфу вырезку из газеты. В верхней части страницы он отмечает номер и год. Ясное дело, что подобная вёрстка может быть только у утреннего здания, издающегося крупным семейным холдингом «Акра», в борьбу с которым он сможет вступить, только когда укрепит свои позиции на рынке мужского глянца, скупит ещё несколько газет и журналов других направленностей, а затем переберётся на телеканалы и радиостанции, если, конечно, работа с информацией окажется интереснее и прибыльнее, чем хорошая кухня.

Он пробегает глазами по листку, читает быстро и цепко, поднимает глаза на мсье Брюне, давая мужчине понять, что ждёт объяснений. Он вздыхает, поправляет свой тёмно-синий костюм, указывая Боэру на кресло, садится в своё и складывает руки перед лицом треугольником, упираясь локтями в подлокотники.

– Я знал Реми с первого дня работы здесь, когда он добивался стажировки, носил чай и кофе, бегал через дорогу за свежей бумагой, если она кончалась, и прочими канцтоварами. Я лично дал ему первое в его жизни редакционное задание и отчитал его за то, что мальчишка не смог собраться и добраться до конференции вовремя, к тому же забыл дома пропуск… Реми Морно рос на моих глазах, но, когда эта ужасная катастрофа лишила его родных, я не сразу узнал в этом убитом горем мужчине того мальчика, которым он оставался на протяжении почти шести или семи лет. На тот момент, он работал в "Стиле" примерно столько, а теперь уже подбирается к первому юбилею. Реми отдал себя этому журналу, смог понять, за какие струны души читателя стоит тянуть, если хочешь, чтобы он понял тебя. Реми смог понять свою аудиторию и полюбить её так, как не сумел бы никто другой на его месте. Именно поэтому я отпустил его, когда юноша попросил дать ему передышку. – Огюст делает паузу, громко вздыхает и отворачивается к окну.

Боэр видит его профиль, но не испытывает при этом ничего, кроме интереса: он хочет услышать эту историю до конца.

– Я думал, что ему нужно время. Психолог, работавший с ним после гибели родных, подтвердил, что Морно необходимо время, чтобы справиться с трагедией, также он одобрил решение Реми поселиться на отшибе, провести какое-то время наедине с природой и с самим собой. Я не смог противостоять и позволил. Я думал: он вернётся, Реми ведь всю свою жизнь провёл в городе, и та жизнь, которая ждала его там… Тем не менее, он не вернулся. Безусловно, Морно бывает в городе: он посещает все те же мероприятия, что и раньше, правда, куда реже, но это, как вы видите, ничуть не сказалось на его профессиональных качествах и чутье. Реми чувствует свою аудиторию, умеет ею манипулировать, если хотите. Если завтра он напишет, что всем стоит носить непарные носки и гавайские рубашки под костюм, то белые воротнички плюнут на то, что им рассказывали матери и переоденутся в соответствии с этими новыми правилами. Вы даже представить себе не можете, насколько влиятельным журналистом он стал в последнее время. Иногда мне кажется, что «Мужской стиль» продаётся всё лучше и лучше лишь благодаря ему.

Это разговор до сих пор не выходит у Боэра из головы. Сейчас, сидя в своём кабинете в полном одиночестве, он снова и снова мотает запись голоса Огюста: он слишком хорошо помнит даже те вещи, которые, казалось бы, не должен.

Сначала Рудольф был уверен, что уволит этого мальчишку, несмотря ни на что, затем решил отправить ему официальное письмо с предложением занять подобающее ему место в редакции нового «Стиля». Ответ парня оказался достаточно уважительным и решительным. Он был бы счастлив стать одним из двигателей, должных привести журнал в более современную и актуальную форму, но в том случае, если ему будет позволено не переступать порог офиса и проводить в городе как можно меньше времени. В противном случае…

Подобная категоричность оскорбила Боэра. Хуже того: она задела его любопытство, заставила хорошенько изучить карты дорог, найти тот участок, где предположительно находился новый дом Морно на Google Maps, ещё раз тщательно изучить серпантин в приложении, предоставлявшем любому желающему объёмную копию земного шара, разглядеть его со спутников со всех сторон и снова задуматься.

Ему не хотелось капитулировать, не хотелось давать Реми повод подумать, что он готов смириться с тем, что один из, возможно, лучших его подчинённых не хочет беспрекословно выполнять то, что от него требуется. В то же время Рудольф понимал, что найти новую работу для Реми не составит труда: куда более сговорчивый главный – и парень будет пристроен, хотя не факт, что так же удачно, и всё же… Рудольф не дурак и не хочет, чтобы такой яркий, креативный сотрудник уходил в другое издание по той причине, что он не способен найти подход. По своему опыту ведения бизнеса Боэр знает, что каждому человеку можно сделать такое предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться, каким бы сильными ни были его убеждения или принципы. Оставалось лишь нащупать слабость Морно, а для этого нужно было познакомиться с мужчиной поближе.

Он отправляет новое сообщение, в котором выражает свою благодарность за столь быстрый ответ и просит возможности переговорить с парнем по телефону или с помощью скайпа, чтобы уладить некоторые вопросы. Они переписываются уже несколько дней, не решаясь пренебречь официальным тоном и рассыпаясь в никому не нужных любезностях лишь потому, что так принято, и этому принято нужно следовать, если не хочешь показаться невеждой.

Рудольф откидывается на спинку собственного кресла. То, что принадлежало Огюсту, как, впрочем, и всю другую мебель, связанную с бывшим главным, перенесли в другой кабинет. Сюда он забрал свои шкафы, технику и только цвет стен да огромные, в человеческий рост окна напоминали о том, что совсем недавно у «Мужского стиля» был совершенно другой редактор, человек куда более изящный, чем практичный, ставивший прибыль чуть ниже собственного достоинства и боровшийся с рекламодателями так, словно они были его самыми лютыми врагами.

Боэр представляет свой «Мужской стиль» немного иначе. 

Во-первых, он уверен, что стоит пустить рекламодателей, занять их яркими предложениями некоторое количество страниц глянца, только к выбору партнёров следует отнестись с умом: ни в коем случае нельзя растерять ту аудиторию, что неуклонно росла благодаря превосходной работе отдельных сотрудников: офисный планктон был совсем не прочь получить уроки стиля и вкуса от лучших представителей своей прекрасной половины, хотя если верить статистике, мужчин в офисах становится куда больше, чем женщины, и половина грозит перерасти в 63% и даже больше. В то же время он планирует привлечь часть элитарной публики, что в свою очередь должно повлиять на большую часть тех подчинённых, что способны внести в свою жизнь какое-то разнообразие, лишь погнавшись за начальством, значит фирмы, которым будет дан зелёный свет не должны выпускать заоблачно дорогую продукцию, но достаточно качественную, чтобы заинтересовать представителей обеих фракций.

Во-вторых, ему просто необходимо избавиться от тех ограничений, что накладывает работа в печатных медиа. Часть материалов пусть публикуется старым, дедовским способом в журнале, а доступ к более полным текстам можно сделать на сайте, сделав платную подписку лишь на работы тех авторов, что вызывают наибольший интерес читателей. И вот здесь ему нужен был никто иной, как Реми Морно.

***

Реми жуёт нижнюю губу, пытаясь придумать хотя бы какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы не разговаривать с Рудольфом Боэром, своим новым начальником. Он малодушно надеялся, что несговорчивость, проявленная им во время попыток мужчины вытащить его в город на одну из летучек новой редакции «Стиля», где его имя, по-видимому, обросло легендами, как северная часть дерева мхом, станет явным показателем того, что сработаться они вряд ли смогут.

Но Рудольф почему-то не оставлял попыток заманить его если не в город, то хотя бы в скайп, чтобы «обсудить детали». Этого самого «обсуждения» он боится едва ли не до дрожи. Реми почему-то чувствует себя загнанным зверем, забившимся в дальнюю часть своей норы, с замирающим сердцем наблюдающим за тем, как рука охотника двигается в каких-то нескольких сантиметрах от кончика его носа, грозя вот-вот дотянуться и схватить. Ему хочется сбросить с себя это странное ощущение опасности и… близкой жизни, как будто поездка в город станет вдохом, который прочистит его лёгкие.

Реми забыл о романтике больших городов. Его место теперь здесь.

Нет, правда, он уже всё распланировал! Летом можно будет завести небольшую пасеку, добывать мёд и посадить деревья и цветы, чтобы напитать своих пчёл лучшим нектаром. Он возьмёт пробу воды в озере и отвезёт её на экспертизу, а потом наймёт эксперта, который подберёт те породы рыб, что впишутся в сложившуюся экосистему, станет прикармливать их, и рыбалка станет ещё лучше, чем сейчас. Парень подумывает ещё и о том, чтобы немного обустроить дорогу. Он ведь может вложиться в ремонт серпантина, хотя бы частично восстановить наиболее пострадавшие участки, хотя… Кому это теперь надо? Огюст звонил ему из Франции. Кажется, мужчина по-настоящему счастлив, что вернулся и ни под каким предлогом не собирается уезжать из своего благодатного края сюда. Разговаривая с Брюне, Реми ощутил какой-то странный укол ревности, вызванный невозможностью снова видеть его хотя бы пару раз в месяц. Он даже подумал, что, пожалуй, зря не согласился на предложение мужчины уехать с ним и его семьёй, но теперь уже поздно менять что-либо.

Ноги Реми мёрзнут, и он подтягивает босые ступни на подножку барного стула, устраиваясь, как птенец на жёрдочке. На письмо Боэра придётся отвечать согласием, и Реми тяжело вздыхает, отправляя мужчине свой логин и загружая голубой экран программы, всплывающий на мониторе его лэптопа.

Следующие десять минут кажутся ему вечностью. Реми с ужасом понимает, что уже очень давно не разговаривал с незнакомыми людьми. Он знал практически всех обитателей деревни, находившейся в пятидесяти километрах от его дома, а в городе ведущие должности, как правило, одни и те же люди могут занимать очень и очень долго, поэтому…

А теперь этот герр Боэр свалился ему на голову гаечным ключом, вцепился зубами, как пёс в любимую кость, и не пускает, не позволяет продолжать жить привычно размеренно и неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждой минутой своего существования один на один с природой.

Он слезает со стула, включает чайник и, чтобы успокоиться, заваривает новый зелёный по всем правилам китайской чайной традиции. В такие моменты любимые фарфоровые чашки кажутся ему едва ли не артефактами, с помощью которых можно провести настоящий магический ритуал.

Реми ставит на огонь большой прозрачный чайник, совсем не тот электрический, которым пользуется обычно, выбирает деревянную лопаточку, осторожно вынимая сморщенные тёмные чайные листья из керамической чайницы бледно-зелёного, в тон кухне, цвета.

Чабань – специальная доска для чайной церемонии – досталась ему от матери, но Реми не любит вспоминать об этом, и уже тем более никогда и никому не собирается рассказывать. Именно на чабань ставится специальная мисочка, в которую он помещает лепестки.

Реми выкладывает их осторожно, словно хочет выложить красивый узор этими крохотными лепестками, но на самом деле, этого требует сама традиция китайского чаепития: никакой спешки и волнения, только размеренные, чёткие движения. Не просыпать лепестки, не оставить чайницу открытой. Он делал это уже не одну сотню раз, но каждый раз внутренне трепещет, как в первый.

Реми знает: воду ни в коем случае нельзя доводить до кипения, лишь нагреть до 95 градусов или до состояния «шум ветра в соснах», как принято говорить в чайной традиции Гунфу Ча. Теперь он снимает воду с огня, наливает в специальный чайник, чтобы прогреть его, после чего воду следует перелить в плошку, носящую поэтическое название «море чая» или чахай. Он нужен лишь для того, чтобы прогреть и остальную посуду – крохотные чайные чашечки из фарфора и снова ополоснуть чайничек перед тем, как туда отправится заварка.

Зная, что при транспортировке хрупкие листья нередко крошатся и образуется пыль, он перехватывает посуду полотенцем, вытряхивая её через носик, прежде чем добавить кипяток. Вся сложность церемонии в том, чтобы не забыть, что, куда и в каком порядке следует помещать. Сейчас, когда мысли Реми крутятся вокруг звонка шефа, он чуть ни забывает, что первую заварку не пьют. Раздосадованный, он выливает её, чтобы заварить новую порцию. Особенно парню нравится «дыхание воды» – считается, что для лучшего вкуса нужно держать чайник довольно высоко, когда заливаешь заварку кипятком. Забавным ему кажется и тот факт, что в китайской традиции каждому участнику церемонии полагается две чашки – «небесная», более высокая, чтобы вдыхать аромат, и «земная», приземистая, предназначенная для того, чтобы непосредственно употреблять напиток.

Только довести процесс до конца в этот раз ему не дают.

Настойчивая трель скайпа наполняет кухню, и Реми возвращается к столу, запуская голосовую связь, но не включая камеру, хотя его шеф не стесняется смотреть на своего подчинённого с экрана, поправляя дорогие "Ролекс". Он видел такие дня три назад, когда выбирался в город, чтобы изучить несколько недавно открывшихся магазинов перед написанием статьи.

– Реми Морно, рад возможности поговорить с вами. – Боэр улыбается почти искренне. – Я думал, что пройдёт не одна неделя, прежде чем мы сможем связаться.

– Доброе утро. – Он надеется, что голос звучит нормально, но на всякий случай прокашливается, перед тем как произнести следующие слова: – Прошу прощения, если из-за меня у вас возникли трудности…

– Не из-за вас, Реми, а из-за вашего отсутствия. – Рудольф не любит тянуть. – Признаться, я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы не стали пренебрегать моим новым предложением и всё же приехали в редакцию. Мне ужасно не хочется терять такого сотрудника лишь по той простой причине, что он упрямится и отклоняет все мои просьбы. Вы нужны нам здесь, Реми.

– Мне очень жаль, – он начинает злиться, в нотках голоса слышится лёд, тонкий, хрустящий, но всё-таки лёд, – но боюсь, что в таком случае нам всё же придётся расстаться. Я не могу оставить своё хозяйство надолго и не планирую возвращаться в город.

– Вы поступаете крайне неразумно, Реми. Надеюсь, вы понимаете это. – Мальчишка не уступает, и это задевает его, заставляя придумывать новые уловки. – Очень жаль, что вы не сможете приехать к нам, но ничто не помешает мне навестить вас, верно? – и Боэр снова улыбается. – Когда вам будет угодно.

– В четверг, – почему-то говорит Реми.

«К четвергу можно будет сделать шарлотку», - проносится в голове, словно к нему снова приедет Огюст, и они смогут сходить на охоту или рыбалку, после чего приготовят свою добычу или улов на огне, а на десерт будет подана фирменная шарлотка Реми.

Он никак не может поверить в то, что герр Боэр проделает этот путь с одной целью: увидеть своего нерадивого подчинённого и утрясти какие-то жизненно важные детали. Скорее всего, он отменит свою встречу несколькими часами или днями позднее, когда поймёт, что его угроза совершенно безразлична Реми.

Но Рудольф не звонит, чтобы отменить свой приезд ни через несколько часов, ни через пару дней, и вечер среды Морно проводит на кухне, вылизывая капли теста с ложки, пока пирог подходит в духовке. Он чувствует лёгкое волнение с примесью тягучего ожидания. Это почти всё равно что жевать нугу, то и дело ощущая, как орешки врезаются в нёбо, раня нежную слизистую.

Реми знает, что одиночество раздразнило его вкусовые рецепторы: каждый человек теперь стоит слишком много со всем многообразием своих историй, характеристик и идей. Он хочет распробовать их всех до одного, узнать как можно больше и как можно меньше времени проводить в одиночестве, только эту свою жажду ни в коем случае нельзя показывать Боэру, иначе он наверняка придумает, как бы надавить на него так, чтобы добиться возвращения, а парень точно знает, что лучше этим себе не сделает.

***

Рудольф снова сверяется с картой, мельком кидая взгляд на экран планшета. Одно время он пользовался специальной программой, что предупреждает вас, когда нужно сделать поворот или сбросить скорость. Теперь на дорогах он чувствует себя довольно уверенно, поэтому хочет чуть больше свободы от искусственного разума, соревнуется с ним, изобретая более короткие маршруты и пытаясь объехать пробки тем способом, который не может угадать постоянно меняющая маршрут программа – эти соревнования доставляют ему тем большее удовольствие, чем удачнее оказывается попытка запутать навигатор.

Дорога по городу кажется ему куда красивее, чем эта, окружённая отнюдь не урбанистическими пейзажами, а эдакой деревенской пасторалью. Домики, небольшие, но опрятные то и дело растекаются деревнями по обе стороны дороги, однако он не думает притормозить, чтобы рассмотреть. Рудольф торопится к Морно, чтобы постараться перехитрить мужчину и заставить его вернуться в город, забыв про все свои предубеждения. Он уверен, что подберёт ключ к такому человеку, как Реми, за пару часов.

В какой-то момент все намёки на человеческое присутствие исчезают: он выезжает к подножию гор, сбавляет скорость, заставляя автомобиль аккуратно карабкаться по петляющей нити серпантина, изгрызенного временем и непогодой. Местами дорога кажется Боэру настолько раздолбанной, что он тихо матерится, проклиная безнадёжную нежизнеспособную мысль Морно о том, чтобы поселиться в таком труднодоступном месте. К счастью, его мучения длятся даже меньше часа. Нужный поворот оказывается весьма ухоженным, а кусок дороги, ведущий непосредственно к дому, вполне благоустроенным: по крайней мере Реми – хороший хозяин или хочет таковым казаться.

Морно встречает его у раскрытых ворот, жестом показывает, куда ставить машину, и Боэр чувствует укол недовольства: он рассчитывал увидеть совсем другого человека. Юношу, постаревшего раньше времени, небритого, в потасканных, растянутых, давно вышедших из моды, а может и употребления, вещах, с перемазанной землёй обувью и грязными обломками ногтей, осунувшегося, худого, словом, человека во всех отношениях опустившегося к земле и не имеющего ни малейшего шанса когда-либо поднять от неё голову.

Реми Морно, что встречает его здесь, заботливо помогая припарковаться таким образом, чтобы потом было просто выехать со двора, выглядит так, что никаких сомнений в том, что статьи, вызывающие такой восторг и интерес у читателей, написаны именно им, не возникает. Реми гладко выбрит, одет так, словно только-только закончил съёмки для какого-нибудь бренда, специализирующегося на одежде, подходящей для поездок на природу и, возможно, работы на свежем воздухе. Тёплые бежевые, коричневые оттенки приятно и очень гармонично сочетаются с оранжевым джемпером, на котором при более близком рассмотрении Рудольф не замечает даже намёка на зацепки – неизбежные свидетели долгой носки одной и той же вещи.

– Добрый день, мистер Боэр. – Реми протягивает ему руку, и мужчина, пожимая её на автомате, с ужасом отмечает, что ногти Морно едва ли не ухоженнее, чем у него самого.

Видимо, журналист придерживался той же точки зрения, что и его новый начальник: «Быть можно дельным человеком и думать о красе ногтей». Это приятно удивило редактора, но он лишь с истинно английским спокойствием улыбнулся юноше, не позволяя показать своё расположение.

– Рад, что мне наконец-то довелось увидеть вас, мистер Морно. Можете звать меня по имени, мы ведь не в офисе.

Журналист кивает в ответ, жестом приглашая своего гостя в дом.

– В таком случае и вы зовите меня просто Реми. Признаться… я чувствую себя крайне неловко, понимая, что такой путь вы проделали лишь потому, что я отказываюсь от ваших крайне настойчивых приглашений вернуться в редакцию. Тем не менее, я хочу ещё раз сказать, что, каким бы заманчивым ни был ваш новый ход и какими ужасными не представлялись последствия моего решения, я хочу заранее отказаться от всего, что вы мне предложите в обмен на моё возвращение в город.

«Мерзавец», – проносится в голове Рудольфа, но он лишь улыбается шире, позволяя себе немного отпустить ситуацию и посмеяться, дабы ослабить бдительность находящегося настороже юноши.

– Вижу, вы тщательно готовились к обороне, верно, Реми? Мне кажется, в вашем положении крайне невыгодно вот так сразу отвечать отказом на то, что я ещё не успел озвучить: в бизнесе дела ведутся иначе.

Реми улыбается в свою очередь, пропускает гостя в дом и предлагает ему переобуться, вынимая вполне удобные тапочки. Кажется, именно такие Боэр несколько дней тому назад купил себе.

– Но я ведь никогда и не был бизнесменом, Рудольф, – парирует он. – А в журналистике дела делаются именно так: преступление против собственной совести куда хуже, чем потерянные инвестиции или щедрый гонорар, переложенный в ваш карман. По крайней мере с позиции чести картинка представляется мне именно таковой. Я ведь не вчера принял решение поселиться здесь, столько лет улучшал, укреплял, продумывал каждую деталь, поэтому теперь едва ли можно отмотать что-то назад и найти достойный стимул, чтобы вернуть меня в лоно города. Мне опостылела стеклянная роскошь бизнес-центров и бутиков, подсвеченная неонами и облагороженная ухоженной публикой. Если хотите, я решил пожить, а в городе такая роскошь просто невозможна.

– Но вы столько лет жили в городе, и вас, насколько я понимаю, всё устраивало. – Они проходят в гостиную, и Боэр отмечает, как гармонично вписывается мужчина в собственное жилище. Эти кофейные тона идут к нему ничуть не хуже, чем костюм, как будто Реми построил себе идеальный аквариум, выгодно подчёркивающий оттенок его кожи и глаз, а формы невольно ассоциируются с плавными, лишёнными остроты и плоскости чертами лица. Даже скулы мужчины кажутся ему округлыми, словно бочок яблока.

– Устраивало, – соглашается он. – Но я ведь родился в городе. И моя семья никогда не порывалась поехать с детьми на природу, показать им, насколько эта классика свежего горного воздуха и манящая глубина озера лучше, чем софиты, монолиты и бог знает что ещё. Мы были обычной семьёй: по выходным ездили в торговый центр, чтобы посмотреть свежее кино и закупить всё необходимое на неделю, иногда выбирались на футбол, теннис, волейбол и водное поло. Ничего необычного, всё в пределах нормы. Пожалуй… только один человек смотрел на всю нашу жизнь со скукой, видя её именно такой, какой она и была на самом деле. – Реми улыбается, кивая Боэру на портрет, висящий над камином. – Это мой дядя. Планируя дом, я сознательно разместил его портрет здесь. Когда я был ещё мальчишкой, а он уже знал толк в том, как должен выглядеть мужчина, если хочет чего-то добиться в жизни, мы частенько размышляли о том, что будем делать в старости: я собирался уехать в Амстердам, купить небольшую квартирку над кварталом красных фонарей, чтобы ворчать круглые сутки, сидя перед окном или на маленьком, увитом резной оградой балкончике и высыпать пепел из трубки на головы прохожим, а он – сидеть перед собственным камином в собственном доме где-нибудь в Швейцарии или во Франции.

Чувствуя, насколько тонок лёд, на который вступил Реми, Рудольф сдерживается от язвительных комментариев, боясь задеть мужчину, свести на нет все свои будущие попытки найти аргументы, достойные того, чтобы изменить решение Морно.

– Стало быть, определённая вольность суждений досталась вам именно от него. - Боэр склоняет голову набок, изучает лицо мужчины, такое спокойное и умиротворённое, словно те боль и отчаяние, о которых он слышал от Огюста, давным-давно канули в Лету, не оставив и следа. – Неужели вам здесь не бывает скучно, Реми?

– Обычно мне некогда скучать. – По-мальчишески пухлая нижняя губа делает его куда более привлекательным, чем могла бы сделать мужественная щетина, и Рудольф с удовольствием отмечает, что ему не к чему придраться во внешности парня, словно он достиг какого-то внутреннего идеала и совершенства, явив мужчине только лучшие стороны самого себя. – Здесь всегда есть чем заняться, а когда дела заканчиваются, я ложусь спать. Хотя после отъезда мсье Брюне я стал испытывать некий дискомфорт. Мне доставляли удовольствие наши встречи несколько раз в месяц, и… Да, я немного скучаю по возможности разговаривать о вещах, которые, как и прежде, занимают мои мысли едва ли не сильнее, чем созерцание природы и совершенства её форм. Я люблю свою работу и не могу представить, что однажды мне некуда и не о чем будет писать.

«Вот оно! – проносится в голове Боэра. – Слабость и отличная зацепка! Лишь бы удалось придумать, как разыграть эту карту».

– О вас в редакции ходят легенды. Увы, в её новом составе осталось всего несколько человек, которые застали ваше присутствие в офисе, но сейчас они, кажется, затрудняются даже вспомнить, как вы выглядите, а выбранное вами уединение… порождает слухи. Вы не боитесь, что это может навредить?

– Слухи никогда не волновали меня. Вам ли не знать, что публичная работа сопряжена со многими рисками подобного толка? Люди вольны говорить и писать, что хотят, но моё имя достаточно хорошо известно в мире глянца, чтобы одного короткого, мимолётного замечания в статье хватило для снятия всех подозрений. Читатель любит того, кто несёт ему свет истины, хотя сперва, теряясь в информационной лавине, клюёт на тех, кто предлагает ему феномены и сенсации. Я думаю, ещё нескольких веков хватит для того, чтобы воспитать в обществе критическое отношение к тому, что печатается в СМИ, независимо от того, будет ли это аналитическое издание или модный глянец.

– Приятно, что мы думаем примерно одно и то же. – Рудольф осматривается, поправляет свой галстук, понимая, что зря надел его сюда. Хотя бы с остальным костюмом угадал – максимально удобная, практичная одежда немарких цветов. Если машина завязнет в грязи, ему придётся несладко. Кто знает, как долго придётся ждать эвакуатор. Впрочем… дорога, кажется, не так плоха, как ему показалось на первый взгляд, ведь доехал же он сюда в конце концов.

– Простите, Реми, я бы не отказался от чая, если не сочтёте такую просьбу за наглость.

– Конечно нет! Я совсем забыл, что вы, должно быть, проголодались с дороги. Но мясо ещё не готово, а есть один гарнир… Может быть, пренебрежём некоторыми правилами и сначала съедим пирог с чаем, а потом займёмся остальными блюдами?

– Вы любите готовить? – Мужчины поднимаются на ноги, и Реми показывает Боэру свою столовую, совмещённую с кухней. Редактор снова отмечает фантастическую способность сочетать цвета, заставляя их перетекать из одного в другой, плавно, неторопливо, словно идёшь по лесу, и деревья сменяют друг друга не вызывая ощущение диссонанса.

– У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы овладеть некоторыми блюдами. Знаете, как это бывает, первое время совсем не хотелось делать что-либо, и я находил утешение в занятиях кулинарией.

Он сам не замечает, как открывается. Вынужденное одиночество заставляет его рассказывать Рудольфу то немногое, чем можно поделиться с едва знакомым человеком, а мужчина слишком мудр и тактичен, чтобы прерывать своего подчинённого, так мудро рассуждающего о самых разных вещах. Ему самому понадобился не один год, чтобы постичь ту истину, которую теперь с такой кажущейся лёгкостью ему преподносит Реми.

– Интересуешься чайными церемониями? – Он кивает на специальный столик для проведения чайных церемоний, оставшийся на столешнице, правда, вымытый и высушенный.

– Мама увлекалась. – Рудольф ловит новую порцию блестящих зубок Морно и думает, что в этом проявлении его расположения радости ещё меньше, чем в его собственных. Впрочем, он понимает, что не может представить себе Реми, выражающего настоящую, неподдельную, искреннюю радость. Таков удел, пожалуй, едва ли не всех бизнесменов: ни во что не верить. Никому. – После её смерти я забрал его и решил попробовать, посещал специальные семинары, но… Говорят, нужно иметь какое-то особенное чутьё, чтобы выбирать действительно хороший чай. Думаю, оно было у моей матери, но совершенно не уверен, что унаследовал хотя бы малую часть её таланта, – говорит он. – Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если я налью вам чая не по всем правилам?

– Конечно. Если можно, чёрный.

– С малиной, яблоком или, быть может, мятой?

– С яблоком.

Реми кивает, достаёт две зелёные чашки, похожие друг на друга, как близнецы, торопливо наливает кипяток и ставит на стойку вместе с маленьким заварочным чайником.

– У вас очень уютный дом, Реми. Долго, наверное, пришлось создавать такую красоту и… уют. Почему вы живёте здесь один? Думаю, вам было бы проще обзавестись компаньоном или прислугой, тогда исчезло бы ощущение одиночества да и вторые руки в хозяйстве не бывают лишними.

Морно болтает ложечкой в своей чашке, и Рудольф готов поклясться, что это настоящее серебро.

– Никто не согласится поселиться в такой дали от жизни. Пёстрая красота городов привлекает людей куда сильнее скромного очарования пейзажей здешних мест, хотя я, однажды прочувствовав его, не соглашусь променять ни на что другое, – немного по-юношески запальчиво отвечает он.

– Вы каждый раз разбиваете мою надежду уговорить вас вернуться в город, как будто чувствуете, когда я собираюсь завести разговор именно на эту тему. – Боэр понимает, что упускает что-то очень важное, но что именно, уловить не может. 

Возможно, ему стоит вернуться в город и хорошенько поразмыслить над тем, какие стимулы могут изменить решение Морно.

– Сегодня обещали сильный дождь, Рудольф. Вам лучше выехать домой пораньше, иначе обратная дорога покажется вам очень неприятным приключением.

– Кажется, вы что-то говорили про мясо и гарнир, – слабо сопротивляется мужчина, надеясь выиграть ещё хотя бы час попыток найти к Реми подход.

– Боюсь, обед будет стоить вам возвращения домой, Рудольф. Вы так сильно хотите уговорить меня вернуться в город, что было бы глупо предположить, что идея заночевать здесь может прийтись вам по вкусу.

Рудольф не отвечает на это заявление, но думает, что был бы не прочь задержаться, чтобы поближе рассмотреть, что представляет из себя этот мальчик, отчаянно напоминающий ему кого-то из старых знакомых…

***

– Спасибо за чудесный день, Реми. – Он уже сидит за рулём своего автомобиля, но нажать на педаль и уехать вот так просто почему-то не получается. Дождь и правда шумит со всех сторон, и вышедший провожать его Реми, стоит под зонтом. Капли разбиваются о гравий, отлетая на его сапоги бесформенными потёками, а Рудольф ещё раз окидывает взглядом дом. Почти весь день Морно только и делал, что рассказывал о восхитительном озере, лесах и горах, что окружают это место, а он даже не попытался выйти из дома, чтобы оценить, насколько восторги юноши соответствуют действительности, а сейчас… Сейчас уже поздно что-то менять.

– Думаю, вам не стоит разгоняться. – Рудольфу кажется, что на лице Реми отчётливо видна печать расстройства от того, что он снова остаётся здесь совсем один. – Вода размывает некоторые участки, но это не всегда заметно. Будьте осторожны. Если занесёт, сразу же звоните мне: мой автомобиль чуть больше приспособлен для этих мест, чем ваш.

Мужчина ещё раз прощается с ним и поднимает окно, трогаясь медленно, неторопливо. Наверняка его автомобиль является украшением столичных дорог, но здесь… Здесь нужен транспорт понадёжнее, не такой быстрый, но с куда лучим управлением. Более крепкий, устойчивый. По ночам ветер завывает так, что Морно кажется, он способен сдуть его вместе с домом, скинуть вниз и разбить о горные хребты. В такие ночи он не всегда может закрыть глаза, что уж говорить о сне.

Боэр старается ехать медленно. Дорога не нравится ему, слишком покатая, влажная, теперь, когда в выбоинах хлюпает вода, она видится ему ещё ужаснее, чем при подъёме наверх. Есть вещи, от которых он не может отказаться, и дорогие, спортивные автомобили составляют один из его самых больших капризов. Будет обидно омрачать столь приятную встречу поломкой дорогой игрушки.

Он думает, что этот парень нравится ему, и страстное желание как можно скорее разобраться с проблемой сменяется нежеланием увольнять Морно. Правда, смириться с его строптивостью он не готов так же. У Рудольфа свои скелеты в шкафу, и именно эти скелеты мешают ему принимать в свою команду строптивцев, подобных Огюсту, а ученик явно превзошёл своего учителя. По крайней мере, изящность оборотов, которыми пользуется Реми, мотивируя свой отказ выполнять требование начальства, поднимают его на новый уровень по сравнению с прямолинейный отказом подчиняться со стороны прежнего главного редактора.

Как же ему поступить?

***

Дождь настолько силён, что Реми не сразу слышит, что рядом с его домом сигналит машина. Он забрался в кресло с ногам, укутался пледом и постарался уснуть, но сновидения не шли, а теперь и последние попытки отдохнуть сошли на нет.

Он поднимается на ноги, приподнимает штору, чтобы убедиться в том, что Рудольф не стал бороться со стихией до победного конца. Самоубийство – пытаться пробиться через стихию в такую погоду, но Реми не хотел уговаривать его оставаться, тем самым позволив Боэру ещё целый вечер намекать ему на необходимость возвращения.

– Вы были чертовски правы, когда намекали мне про дождь, Реми, – выдыхает Рудольф, когда они наконец-то оказываются в спасительном тепле гостиной. Неожиданные поездки, к счастью, приучили Рудольфа всегда возить в багажнике сумку с самым необходимым: несколько смен одежды и белья, свитер, носки, бритвенные принадлежности и прочие необходимые каждому мужчине мелочи. Он мог несколько дней подряд не появляться дома и оставаться таким свежим, словно каждый вечер посвящает себе и своему телу как минимум сорок минут свободного времени.

– Нужно было отправить вас домой немного раньше. – В голосе Реми нет и намёка на раскаяние, и Боэр, воспользовавшись тем, что парень стоит у него за спиной, улыбается широко и вполне по-настоящему. – Я ведь знал, что будет дождь. Здесь точный прогноз на вес золота: выедешь часом позже и не попадёшь домой или придётся тащиться несколько километров пешком, бросив машину на полпути, – делится он, доставая из шкафа ещё один плед и предлагая его мужчине.

– Благодарю, признаться, я не рассчитал лишь с обувью, когда собирался сюда. 

– Вы можете взять сапоги Огюста, думаю, они придутся впору, в крайнем случае окажутся немного велики, – тут же предлагает Реми. – И… раз уж вы вернулись, может быть, пообедаем? – Он чувствует, что смущён, но хуже того – видит, что предложение приходится по душе Боэру.

Кажется, Рудольф затеял какую-то игру, но вовсе не намерен посвящать его в тонкости правил.


	3. Отчаянное падение

"Я люблю, когда в тонком стакане играет золотистое вино; я люблю, усталый, протянуться в чистой постели; мне нравится весной дышать чистым воздухом, видеть красивый закат, читать интересные и умные книги. Я люблю себя, силу своих мышц, силу своей мысли, ясной и точной. Я люблю то, что я одинок и ни один любопытный взгляд не проник в глубину моей души с ее темными провалами и безднами, на краю которых кружится голова."  
Л.Н. Андреев «Мысль»

 

Рудольф Боэр собирался уехать от Морно на следующий же день, но этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Сытный ужин и приятная беседа сделали своё чёрное дело: убаюканный приветливым хозяином и атмосферой, царившей во всём доме Реми, он уснул так крепко, что проснулся на целых четыре часа позднее, чем было нужно, чтобы успеть до того, как дождь превратится в ливень. Конечно, ни один человек не мог знать об этом, а Боэр почему-то не расстроился, хотя город по-прежнему манил его к себе, напоминая о неотложных делах редкими смс и частыми звонками.

Дождь, между тем, усилился: за плотной стеной не было видно ничего, кроме размытых очертаний гор, казавшихся почти прозрачными с такого расстояния. Рудольф и Реми несколько минут стояли на крыльце, глядя куда-то вверх, туда, где за горными пиками спряталось посеревшее от негодования небо, щедро расплёскивающее свою воду направо и налево. Молчание было воспринято верно ими обоими.

– Кофе? – поинтересовался Морно, и мужчина только кивнул в ответ.

– Одну ложку сахара, если можно.

Каждое утро Реми и Рудольф встречались за завтраком, чтобы завести очередную светскую беседу, постепенно перетекавшую в дружескую болтовню обо всём. Брюне был неправ, когда называл Боэра "мясником". В каких-то аспектах своего отношения к медиа-бизнесу мужчина, конечно, был далёк от идеала, но в целом он довольно точно понимал цель и самую суть модного глянца, а Реми импонировал тот факт, что мужчина не боялся признаваться в том, насколько ему нравились статьи, опубликованные под его именем на страницах «Мужского стиля». Это давало им пищу для всё новых и новых разговоров, скрашивавших большую часть времени, которую они проводили в одних и тех же комнатах.

Каждое утро Реми обжаривал кофейные зёрна на небольшой сковородке, и терпкий, глубокий аромат заполнял кухню, проникал даже в дальние комнаты, а затем поднимался на верхний этаж, рассеиваясь в сырости, которой холодно тянуло из приоткрытого окна спальни на втором этаже: так Реми неосознанно боролся с посторонними запахами лосьона для бритья и крема после бритья, наполнявшими гостевую ванну после того, как Рудольф покидал её, выпуская клубы тёплого пара из гостевой комнаты. Несколько раз, поднимаясь к мужчине в неурочное время, Морно любовался тем, как уверенно, быстро, чётко руки мужчины крутили бритвенный станок, срезая свежие следы тёмных, жёстких волос, оставляя ровно столько, сколько тот считал нужным.

Боэр не просил, но Реми предоставил ему свой ноутбук, чтобы мужчина мог работать, хотя тот вполне обходился своим планшетом и телефоном. Он мог извиниться и подняться из-за стола в любую минуту, чтобы ответить на звонок, а мог бросить взгляд на дисплей и отключить звук, и Реми почти мечтал узнать, чьи звонки заслуживали возможность быть принятыми и отвеченными, а чьи нет, но ему ни разу не представился такой случай. Заглядывать через плечо было неприлично, а Боэру удавалось так держать телефон, что его экран был повернут под совершенно недосягаемым для глаз Реми углом.

Рудольф прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь. Этот юноша нравится ему, потому что напоминает другого, такого же свежего, энергичного, живого и талантливого. Боэр не любил говорить о своей личной жизни, ни в одном интервью он не рассказывал о своей семье и уж тем более о тех, кому выпала честь делить с ним постель. Предпочтения Рудольфа могли бы показаться странными среднестатисческому обывателю, а он слишком дорожил такими тонкостями, чтобы менять привычный уклад. Много лет назад на одной из студенческих вечеринок они с другом выпили и тот предложил Рудо (так его называли знакомые около пятнадцати лет назад) сходить в БДСМ-клуб. Конечно, большая часть таких заведений считается закрытой, но тот вроде как знал одно неплохое место и пообещал, что никаких проблем с тем, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, у них не возникнет.

Боэр, к счастью, никогда не напивался до зелёных чертей, поэтому всю ночь провёл в относительном сознании, выпивая за барной стойкой и с интересом изучая публику, а когда кто-то заговаривал с ним, уточняя у более искушённых соседей некоторые нюансы, и вынес из этой ночи бесконечный интерес к одному из аспектов подобных отношений, его другу повезло меньше.

Даже сейчас, закрывая глаза, он видит мужчину, дольше других благосклонно отвечавшему на его вопросы. Подчёркнуто строгий костюм, слишком официальный, словно они пришли не в клуб, а на встречу акционеров крупной фирмы. Бокал на тонкой ножке в руке. Мужчина бросает ленивый взгляд на часы и прикасается губами к жидкости тёмно-красного цвета, пробуя вино. Боэр ни разу не видел, чтобы он употреблял что-то, кроме вина. И никогда не видел, чтобы его спутнику было разрешено взять что-либо, кроме негазированной минералки или апельсинового сока, хотя каждый раз, когда парень осторожно касался пальцами штанины своего Дома, высказывая своё пожелание, тот склонял голову набок и говорил:

– Я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты пил грейпфрутовый или гранатовый, Сэмюэл.

В тот вечер он наконец-то добился разрешения подойти. Едва заметный благосклонный кивок, и Рудо оказался на соседнем кресле, получил стандартный вопрос и объяснил, что пока не готов решить, хочет ли он стать частью этого мира, но имеет несколько вопросов, ответы на которые жаждет получить. Именно этот мужчина, имени которого он так и не смог узнать, сформулировал идею, отпечатавшуюся в его мозгу на долгие-долгие годы и послужившую толчком к собственным попыткам в создании постоянных отношений.

– Дело не в том, что мне нравиться трахать парня в наручниках, и не в том, что моему партнёру нравится, когда ему причиняют боль, – объяснял Дом, обхватывая тело сигареты тонкими, красивыми губами. – Дело в том, что мне спокойнее, когда я точно знаю, где он находится, чем занимается, во что одет и что ел на завтрак, а также будет есть на обед и ужин. Эта связь, когда один практически полностью жертвует своей свободой в мою пользу, – терпеливо объяснял он, глядя на сцену, где проходила публичная порка, и мужчина в точно таком же официальном костюме что-то тихо шептал своему Сабу, прикрывшему глаза и отвечавшему лишь короткими кивками. Ни слова. Ни взгляда. Только медленные, осторожные движения.

– Это куда интимнее секса в бондаже или с игрушками, – как бы между прочим сказал он и повернулся к Рудо, мягко улыбнувшись ему. – А ещё это учит определённой ответственности: жизнь и здоровье другого человека, потому что он полностью находится в твоих руках, но… мой мальчик не жалуется, – и он кивком указал на молодого, чуть старше Рудо, парня в джинсах и тёмно-синей рубашке, сидящего у его ног.

Эта картинка почему-то запала Боэру в душу на долгие-долгие годы: тёмно-красный, будуарных оттенков пол, обжигающе чёрный рукав и влюблённые, доверчивые глаза Саба, цепляющиеся за первую за последние сорок минут ласку со стороны Доминанта. Уже позже, когда он сам решил разнообразить свою жизнь и через несколько лет смог увидеть что-то, отдалённо напоминающее тот взгляд, Рудольф чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.

Реми был очень похож на парня, с которым они прожили пять лет. Сейчас он уже был замужем за кем-то другим и периодически звонил Боэру, чтобы поговорить. Это расставание далось Рудольфу тяжело настолько, что он до сих пор не решался попытаться завести новые отношения. Тем не менее он чувствовал ласкающие, жадные взгляды, которыми иногда одаривал его Морно, явно намереваясь скрыть свои желания, только вот с ним это едва ли могло прокатить. Он чувствовал каждый взгляд, скользящий в его сторону, нутром, перехватывал, когда хотел, а когда не хотел, пропускал мимо. Взгляды Реми были ласкающими, заинтересованными, скользили по нему, словно руки подростка, впервые забравшегося под юбку подружки. Рудольф сдерживал улыбку, чтобы не показать, насколько отчётливо он понимает то, что происходит в душе Морно. Всё-таки им нужно было как-то пережить этот дождливый сезон вместе.

Рудольф тянется на постели, медленно садится и оглядывается по сторонам: вещи осторожно сложены на стуле, сумка убрана в шкаф, а бритвенные принадлежности и зубная щётка в гостевой ванной лежат на своих полочках. Реми был готов поделиться с ним всем, чем угодно, лишь бы его гостю было комфортно. В том, как он двигался рядом, как говорил и как смотрел, Рудольф ощущал бесконечную тоску по человеческому. Что бы ни говорил Реми Огюсту, его не могли обмануть какие-то слова.

Он поднимется, тратит сорок минут на то, чтобы размять мышцы, когда в дверь осторожно стучит, почти скребёт Реми. Его боязнь разбудить, помешать или потревожить не вызывает у Рудольфа ничего, кроме улыбки:

– Войди, Реми.

Он продолжает качать пресс, когда дверь открывается, и юноша, бледный и напуганный, заходит в комнату, зажимая руку в локте.

– Порезался, – выдыхает он, едва шевеля бескровными губами.

Боэр хмурится, расплетает замок пальцев, поднимается с пола и подходит ближе, сжимая тонкое запястье горячими пальцами.

– Тебя нужно в больницу, – коротко, решительно говорит он, но Реми только мотает головой, и они оба понимают, что ни в какую больницу поехать не получится, потому что его машина не проедет точно, а внедорожник Реми… Кто знает. Рисковать не хочется.

Красные следы на руке, капли на рубашке и джинсах. Определённо порез вышел глубоким, глубже обычной царапины, которую может оставить кошка.

– Наложу тебе давящую повязку. – Он сажает Реми на свою постель, приподнимает подбородок, членораздельно, медленно спрашивая: – Где у тебя аптечка?

– В комнате, справа шкаф, третья полка сверху. – Рудольф не знает, потерял ли он много крови или эта бледность появилась от страха, но времени разбираться нет. Чуть позже он сможет задать ещё несколько вопросов и восстановить картину произошедшего, но сейчас нужно сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы остановить кровотечение и сохранить самообладание.

К счастью, Реми действительно знает, где в его комнате лежат вещи, и аптечка оказывается на нужном месте. Он выбирает бинт и эластичную повязку, антисептик и жгут, после чего быстро возвращается к Реми. Несколько свежих тёмных капелек крови стекают к локтевому сгибу, но в целом ситуация изменилась мало, и это радует Боэра, торопливо накладывающего жгут, чтобы ограничить количество крови, поступающей в распоротую область, обрабатывает антисептической жидкостью бинт и закручивает его вокруг руки, чтобы обеззаразить рану и остановить кровь. Через некоторое время он снимает жгут, боясь слишком сильно передавить руку, напряжённо вглядывается в лицо Реми и не позволяет ему разжимать руку, всё ещё согнутую в локте.

– Чем? – спрашивает он, обнимая мужчину за плечи левой рукой, а правой успокаивающе гладит его запястье, осторожно прощупывая пульс и следя за тем, не расползётся ли пятно крови дальше, но этого не происходит, и Рудольф несколько успокаивается, надеясь, что самое страшное осталось позади.

– Я разделывал рыбу, – Реми пытается улыбнуться, но это получается у него довольно плохо, – нож соскочил, когда я пытался осторожно срезать ей… – Он делает неопределённый жест рукой и закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая снова.

– Рыбу? – Боэр прикрывает глаза, прогоняя в памяти всё, что видел в холодильнике Морно. Он задавал журналисту сотни вопросов, терпеливо собирая информацию о самых рутинных его занятиях, выискивая, вынюхивая, за что можно уцепиться, чтобы добиться от Реми послушания, когда это понадобится. Он знает содержимое каждой полки в его холодильнике, он научился брать вещи со своего места и класть их обратно так, чтобы хозяин не заметил.

Рудольф открывает глаза, рассматривает ладони парня, бросает взгляд на его штаны и качает головой.

– Пошёл один ловить рыбу с раннего утра лишь потому, что я вчера рассказал, как любил омлет с озёрной рыбой в детстве, – констатирует он.

Щёки Реми вспыхивают. Всё это слишком сложно для него: уверенный в себе, красивый, спокойный Рудольф вызывает неконтролируемое желание потянуться, прикоснуться, оказаться как можно ближе. Сейчас, если повернуть голову, он сможет дотронуться кончиком носа до ключицы мужчины или провести по его красивой шее губами. В мечтах всё слишком просто, словно они подростки, впервые познающие прелести любви. Он просто не хочет думать о том, что в очередной раз предаётся фантазиям, оказавшись рядом с симпатичным мужчиной. 

Когда умерли его родные, Реми был один уже в течение года, поспешное бегство из города также не способствовало развитию его личной жизни, но тогда у мужчины просто не было ни времени, ни сил на мысли о том, как он будет устраивать свою семейную жизнь заново. Страх появился из ниоткуда, плавно, медленно рос, забивая память ненужными картинами ужасов, которые обычно сопутствовали автокатастрофам. Он выключал фильм, если там была сцена столкновения автомобилей.

Один раз Огюст попросил Реми забрать из школы и развлечь его младшую дочь. Милая двенадцатилетняя девочка в жёлтом платье в чёрный горох не доставила ему ровным счётом никаких хлопот. Они сходили в кафе-мороженое, погуляли по торговому центру и купили ему галстук, почти идеально повторяющий цветовую гамму её наряда. Эмилия смеялась, закидывая голову, и её тёмные, угольно-чёрные кудри смешно подскакивали на плечах, и он невольно любовался девочкой, вспоминая, как сам был таким же весёлым, живым, расплёскивающим капельки смеха во все стороны.

А потом она предложила пойти в кино.

Реми цеплялся дрожащими пальцами за тщательно вымытую раковину, низко склонялся над ней, издавая утробные звуки, когда обед и съеденный после попкорн покидали его организм. Он закрывал глаза, пытаясь избавиться от тошноты, но перед внутренним взором тут же вспыхивали кадры из фильма: трасса, авто, столкновение, ужасный скрежет, с которым литое железо сплавляется во время взрыва, перемалывая мясо, кости и мышцы совершенно разных людей, запертых в обжигающей жестянке-кузове, на несколько мгновений превращающейся в их персональный ад.

Он перестал заводить знакомства, мягко избегал каких бы то ни было контактов и теперь, впервые за долгое время оказавшись рядом с симпатичным мужчиной, был готов потерять голову от любого его прикосновения, потому что длительно воздержание било в мозг ароматом чужого одеколона, бритвенных принадлежностей, самого присутствия чужого, плохо знакомого мужчины на его территории.

Реми не знает, но Рудольф чувствует это, читает в робких взглядах и сбивчивой речи, однако не делает никаких шагов навстречу, предпочитая не поддаваться на заманчивый запах неиспорченной молодости. Ему хочется коснуться её, хочется стать первым, кто столкнёт эту наивную, хрупкую уверенность в себе с проторенной дороги, которой сейчас, кажется, ходят все молодые: ни к чему не обязывающее знакомство, случайный секс, признания в любви, несколько недель гармонии, месяцы взаимной ревности и мести и последующий разрыв.

Рудольф не привык к этой схеме.

– Вовсе нет, – Реми вздёргивает подбородок выше, заглядывая в глаза мужчины, – я уже давно собирался на рыбалку, а в утренние часы здесь самый лучший клёв.

Боэр только пожимает плечами, поднимаясь с постели.

– В любом случае теперь вам некоторое время нельзя носить тяжести и от обращения с острыми предметами тоже будет лучше воздержаться. И это при условии, что кровотечение действительно остановилось, в противном случае… – он замолкает, бросая внимательный взгляд на руку Реми.

***

– Стоит одеться потеплее, если ты и правда хочешь прогуляться вместе со мной, – говорит Морно, спускаясь вниз в жёлтой толстовке с мультяшным котом и застёгивая поверх такого же сочного, солнечного цвета тёплую куртку. – Я прекрасно справлюсь один, а потом пройдусь немного.

– Ты так и не объяснил, - Боэр сидит в гостиной с книгой, и Реми, ожидавший увидеть его на кухне, где и оставил, уходя одеваться, поворачивается на звук голоса, – почему ты делаешь это.

– Потому что это мой дом. – Парень поджимает губы, застёгивает молнию с тихим визгом и принимается за кнопки, снова делая попытку переключить внимание мужчины на одежду. – Можешь взять куртку Огюста. Вряд ли у тебя есть достойная альтернатива для такой погоды.

Дождь всё так же льёт не переставая, но сейчас наблюдается явное затишье, и Реми выбирается из дома, чтобы добраться до озера и собрать мусор, который остался там с выходных.

– То есть к озеру приезжают совершенно незнакомые тебе люди, жгут костры, ловят рыбу, оставляют весь мусор на берегу, а ты каждый раз приходишь и безропотно всё собираешь, чтобы потом отвезти на помойку? 

Реми морщится и выходит из дома, выпускает облачившегося в куртку Рудольфа, на ходу надевающего капюшон. Он никак не может понять, почему Рудольф прицепился к нему именно с этим вопросом, доставляющим ему столько неприятностей.

– Ты всё правильно понял, я убираю мусор за совершенно незнакомыми мне людьми. Именно так.

– Зачем? – Этот вопрос он слышит уже в третий раз за последний час и больше не может придумать, как бы ещё ему объяснить этому взрослому мужчине, что именно движет его стремлением навести порядок.

– Я здесь живу, – упрямо повторяет Реми. – Я ловлю в этом озере рыбу, сижу на берегу, купаюсь и загораю в хорошую погоду, читаю книги, а они приезжают сюда на несколько часов, чтобы пожарить шашлыки или сварить уху, попить пивка, порыбачить и отдохнуть от ежедневной суеты. Естественно, плевать они хотели на экологию и на тот факт, что загрязнение водоёма приведёт к тому, что качество рыбы и её количество изменится. Зато не плевать мне, поэтому каждую неделю я иду к озеру, чтобы собрать мусор в мешки, – и он вынимает чёрный целлофан из кармана, демонстрируя Боэру пакеты для мусора и перчатки. – А потом вывожу к ближайшей помойке вместе со своим.

Реми поворачивается, чтобы поймать выражение лица Рудольфа и тут же отворачивается, потому что это снисхождение, которым награждают его прищуренные глаза мужчины, просто невозможно вынести. Реми хмурится, недовольно фыркает, но не говорит больше ничего в свою защиту, сколько бы вопросов ни задавал ему мужчина, и через несколько минут Боэр перестаёт пытаться вытянуть из парня ещё хотя бы что-нибудь. 

Озеро встречает их тишиной и кругами, расходящимися по его глади от дождевых капель. На берегу никого нет, но Рудольф вполне может представить, что происходило здесь пару дней тому назад, пока они с Реми мирно беседовали в доме: пакетики из-под сока валяются там, где их бросили дети, как и фантики из-под конфет; на месте костра до сих пор чернеют залитые дождём угли и недогоревший мусор; брошены консервные банки и нож с поломанным, видимо, об эти же банки лезвием.

Он хмурится, а Реми надевает перчатки, встряхивает пакет и кладёт в него несколько банок, чтобы не сдувало порывами ветра. Он откладывает стекло отдельно, пластик и консервные банки тоже отдельно и вместо одного большого мешка собирает несколько маленьких, заранее отсортированных. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что в следующие выходные они снова приедут и намусорят, а тебе придётся убирать? – как бы между прочим интересуется он, но на этот раз Реми даже не удостаивает его ответом.

– Ты всерьёз думаешь, что обязан убирать за теми, кто даже не замечает, что каждый раз приезжает на вычищенное место?

Снова молчание в ответ.

– Ты же ничего этим не изменишь.

Реми разгибает спину, вынимает из кармана куртки ещё одну пару перчаток и бросает их Боэру, ловко перехватывающему их на лету.

– Изменю. Озеро будет чистым.

Вопросы и аргументы заканчиваются, и Рудольф натягивает перчатки, наклоняясь над горой фантиков, засыпанных песком. В следующий раз он обязательно подготовится и как дважды два докажет, что Реми ничего не изменит, даже если будет собирать мусор всю свою жизнь, непременно докажет, а сейчас стоит помочь парню, пока дождь не усилился.

Через час работы они разгибаются, подтаскивают мешки и завязывают их, окидывают взглядом берег, и Реми удовлетворённо кивает, цепляется за мешки, но Боэр не позволяет ему поднять даже один.

– Или ты оставляешь свою руку в покое, или я звоню в службу спасения, и тебя забирают отсюда на вертолёте и доставляют в ближайшую больницу, где тебя зашьют высококвалифицированные врачи.

Реми отрицательно мотает головой и выпускает мусорные пакеты, позволяя Рудольфу отнести их к дому.

– Я собираюсь прогуляться, – говорит он. – Поднимусь в горы, а ты можешь пока почитать или поработать, если хочешь.

Во взгляде Рудольфа снова читается снисхождение, но Реми смотрит ему в глаза с вызовом и не испытывает ни капли удивления, когда Боэр молча идёт за ним.

Морно завёл себе несколько любимых маршрутов для прогулок, чтобы хоть немного разнообразить рутинные будни. Первое время он думал, что с ума сойдёт, разглядывая одни и те же скучные серые горы, но теперь не променяет их ни на что другое. Каждый раз, когда солнце немного по-иному кидает свои пронзительные лучи на скалы, они играют новыми цветами и оттенками, позволяя разглядеть то волнительную зелень, то пленительно-глубокий синий, то почти чёрные пятна, белые отсветы и кремовый налёт цветов, подобраться к которым ему не удалось ни разу.

Реми узнал, что горы не бывают мертвы, хотя, казалось бы, ничто живое не способно вырасти в камне, он видел тысячи подтверждений тому, что жизнь везде способна пробить себе дорогу. Это почему-то напоминало ему о родных и семье. Тогда мужчина возвращался к озеру, садился на берег и долго смотрел туда, где вода встречается с камнем, в точку, что сливается в один сплошной цвет, название которому он никак не может придумать, сколько бы ни старался. Ветер гнал по воде листву и лёгкую рябь, подхватывал мошек, подкидывал и переворачивал их в воздухе, играя с тонкими, полупрозрачными крылышками, испещрёнными чёрным узором и сеточкой прожилок. 

Живой мир явил ему столько оттенков, сколько прятал пестрящий однотипными сочетаниями город, скалящийся стеклянными фасадами заново отстроенных бизнес-центров и улыбающийся манекенщицами, чьи лица исказили все рекламные щиты города, превратив их в какое-то подобие электронных куколок, повторяющих несложный алгоритм из нескольких последовательных действий. После забавного фырканья ежа, подбиравшегося к самым его дверям, лакавшего молоко и оставлявшего на пороге свежих червей, словно послушный любимый кот, вызывавшие восхищение технологии стали казаться ему ничтожными и какими-то жалкими, словно человек, который их создал, был слеп и глух от рождения, а потому не мог понять, что иллюзия создаваемой им реальности слишком далека от творения Божьего, прекраснее которого нет во всём свете, а потому уродлива.

Несколько раз он тайком следил за приезжающими на берег озера с целью хорошо провести время. Они не мешали друг другу, потому что Реми выдерживал почтительное расстояние, то и дело бросая взгляды на женщин, мужчин и детей, так не похожих на тех, к которым он привык на модных выставках, представленных во всём своём унылом и однотипном многообразии в десятках городов мира. Загорелый локоток, фисташковые глаза, яркая россыпь золотистых веснушек на щеках и плечах девочки, что прибежала к нему, случайно попав мячом по дурацкой соломенной шляпе, купленной на закрытой распродаже одного из известных брендов. Уже много позже, когда он впервые увидел настоящую соломенную шляпку на голове, кажется, матери, той смеющейся, улыбчивой девчушки, когда впервые взял её в руки уже на рынке, спустившись в ближайшее поселение за продуктами… Он ощутил запах, почувствовал форму, фактуру, напомнившую ему о чем-то настоящем, позабытом. 

Холод забирается ему под куртку, пощипывая кожу, но Реми не намерен сдаваться. 

Они поднимаются вверх, скользя по мокрым камням и оступаясь: чем выше, тем сложнее становится дышать, потому что человеческие лёгкие так быстро позабыли вкус чистого, едва разбавленного примесями кислорода. Он испытывает что-то схожее с эйфорией, набирая полные лёгкие чистоты и свежести. Рудольф дышит глубже и идёт немного медленнее, и Реми изредка оборачивается, смотрит на него через плечо, по-мальчишески задорно щуря глаза и прикрывая ладонью от солнца. Ему нравится идти впереди, раскрывать руки и ловить в свои тёплые объятия холодный ветер и слабые капли дождя, падающие на лицо и одежду. Ему нравится, что на каждый вопрос «ты как?» Рудольф хрипло отвечает «всё в порядке», но по его голосу и дыханию понятно, что каждый новые пять метров даются мужчине всё сложнее. 

Они идут вверх, поднимаясь к солнцу. И света становится так много, что гора белела бы под ногами, если бы дождь не смочил её, придав грязно-синий цвет каждому изгибу. Морно думает, что скалы куда изящнее некоторых женщин и каждый изгиб их силуэтов куда более плавен и утончен, чем тонкие женские ручки и плечи, которыми женщины так часто разговаривают с представителями сильного пола, не зная, как бы ещё донести до них свою точку зрения или обратить мужское внимание с вещей более низменных на своё кокетливое превосходство.

Боэр издаёт тяжелый вздох, и Реми поворачивается к нему, нарочно хмурясь и выражая мнимое недовольство.

– Вовсе не обязательно было составлять мне компанию, – говорит он, но Рудольф слышит в его голосе, в том, как он произносит эти слова, совсем другое и крутит головой, разминая позвонки, чтобы отогнать лишние мысли.

– Прогулка доставляет мне удовольствие, – признаётся он, помолчав. – В такую дождливую погоду дышится совсем иначе, даже в городе во время грозы воздух словно становится чище, а тут… 

– Иногда этот чистый воздух доводит меня до головокружения, – признаётся Реми, упираясь ногой в очередной выступ и отталкиваясь, чтобы сразу же перенести вес на следующий уступ. – Я очень долго не мог привыкнуть, казалось, что я задыхаюсь - настолько велика разница между тем, чем мы привыкли дышать и кислородом. Здесь каждый вдох кажется сладким, словно… словно ты дышишь сахарной ватой.

Жёлтая непромокаемая куртка мелькает прямо перед глазами Боэра, и он думает, что Реми немного похож на маленького, взъерошенного цыплёнка, которого вот-вот схватит лиса. Парень ставит ногу на потемневший, влажный камень, и та соскальзывает, бросая Морно прямо в руки Боэра. Теплое, мокрое от дождя лицо прижимается к его коже, губы скользят по скуле, и он сжимает Реми, зная, что в следующий момент придётся его отпустить.

– Не стоило так торопиться, – чуть глуше говорит он, не торопясь разжимать руки, выпуская Морно на свободу.

Реми чувствует, что у него подкашиваются ноги и, если Рудольф сейчас его отпустит, он попросту упадёт на колени и больше не сможет встать.

– У меня закружилась голова, – врёт Реми, позволяя рукам расцепиться и безвольно проехаться чуть ниже по тёмно-коричневой куртке Боэра. – Просто не успел предупредить тебя, – так близко к его телу он, кажется, не был ещё никогда, даже учитывая те минуты, когда Рудольф работал на его ноутбуке, а Морно позорно дрочил себе в душе, с сожалением понимая, что никогда не сможет оказаться без штанов так близко к мужчине в другой ситуации.

Он всего-то новый подчинённый, быть может, чуть более одарённый, чем другие, но не более того. Мужчины, подобные Рудольфу, по определению должны быть натуралами, ни разу не замеченным даже в том, что смотрели на проходящего мужчину чуть дольше пары секунд.

– Нам стоит вернуться. – Руки мужчины оживают, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, он только проводит ладонью по спине парня, стремясь ни то приласкать, ни то сказать: «не бойся, я здесь и не позволю тебе упасть». – Следующее падение может закончиться плачевно для нас обоих.

Реми кивает послушно, как загипнотизированный смотрит в яркие, густо-синие глаза мужчины. В своё время он был склонен возводить глаза в статус особой части тела, верить поэтическому бреду, описывающему их, как зеркала души, теперь он видит только собственное испуганное, помятое отражение, должно быть, таким, каким видит его Рудольф.

Руки мужчины опускаются, и он остаётся один на один со своими мыслями, потому что Боэр спускается первым, чтобы подстраховать Реми на случай, если тот будет падать. 

Он вспоминает, что замёрз.

***

Реми смотрит в потолок, пока Рудольф гремит чашками и щёлкает кнопкой электрического чайника. Стыдно признаться, но за время спуска он поскальзывался ещё несколько раз и даже единожды очень неприятно приземлился в лужу. Боэр недовольно хмурит брови и говорит, что у него упадок сил, поэтому стоит отлежаться хотя бы пару дней, но электровеник по имени Реми отказывается соблюдать спокойствие дольше тридцати минут к ряду, однако соглашается на небольшую уступку: он полежит, пока они с Рудольфом будут пить чай, и мужчина явно придаёт слишком большое значение этой затее, подогревает воду уже в третий раз и наливает кипяток в чашки, выбирая какой из имеющихся чаёв заварить в этот раз.

В городе Рудольф отдаёт предпочтение кофе: он неплохо бодрит, помогает быстро проснуться, к тому же секретарша, доставшаяся ему от Огюста, овладела искусством варки живого кофе почти в совершенстве, а здесь… У Реми было несколько десятков герметично закрытых баночек, в которых хранились заварки, способные утолить самый тонкий и изысканный вкус любителя редких сортов чая, и он был бы не прочь попробовать все.

Баночки с заваркой рядком стоят на специально выделенной для них полке, и это удивляет его каждый раз, когда Реми собирается заваривать чай. Рудольф никак не может отказаться от привычки пить кофе по утрам, но чайная церемония, которую специально для него провёл Морно, несколько склонила мужчину в сторону этого напитка, а обилие выбора на пресловутой полке и вовсе заставляло его всерьёз задуматься о том, чтобы уделить немного больше внимания доселе неизведанным вкусам. Ароматы, которые распространяла вокруг себя каждая новая кружка, кружили голову. Если бы у Рудольфа спросили, чем пахнет каждый день из тех, что он уже провёл или ещё проведёт у Реми, он бы дал им ассоциативные названия, привязав к воспоминаниям о божественных оттенках вкуса и запаха очередного чая. 

Правда, сегодня он впервые получил возможность выбирать сам, а не употреблять то, что предложил бы ему Морно.

Мужчина протягивает руку и выбирает ту, на которой наклеена аккуратная этикетка, явно приделанная Реми. Состав мало о чём говорит ему. Но слово «земляника» действует благоприятно, и Рудольф возвращается к дивану, на котором со скучающим видом лежит юноша, с двумя доверху полными чашками.

Морно благодарит его, принимая вертикальное положение, подносит чашку к носу и делает глубокий вдох, даже не пытается спрятать улыбку.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой сластёна, – добродушно говорит он и смеётся, ловя удивлённый взгляд Боэра.

– Первое время ты словно действовал наугад: то брал ту заварку, что с цитрусом, то с мятой, но последние несколько дней выбираешь только те, в которые я добавил листья малины, клубники и других ягод, а вот этикетка наклеена только на земляничном, значит, предыдущие сорта ты выбирал по консистенции или, что вернее всего, по запаху. Я прав?

Мужчина кивает и улыбается ему в ответ. Отгороженный от всего мира раздолбанной дорогой и несколькими десятками километров, Реми полностью погрузился в те немногие увлечения, что действительно доставляли ему удовольствие. Конечно, он не выращивал чай у себя на подоконнике, но достаточно умело замешивал купленные для этой цели заварки с различными травами и листьями, часть из которых выращивал самостоятельно. Он показал Боэру свой парник и даже рассаду, которой украсил подоконник в своей спальне, решив, что привычный в городе пластик здесь будет совершенно ни к чему, зато приятный запах свежей зелени как нельзя лучше способствует улучшению качества и продолжительности сна. Правда, в гостевой спальне он на такой эксперимент пока не решился.

– К тебе никто не приезжает, кроме Огюста, верно?

За последние несколько дней этот вопрос прозвучал уже несколько раз, каждый раз он выбивает Реми из состояния спокойствия, заставляя нервничать, вспоминая, что скоро Рудольф уедет, и он останется совсем один. На этот раз очень надолго. Юноша старательно прячет свои ощущения, отводит взгляд, но провести чуткий детектор чужих эмоций, которым обладает Боэр, не так-то просто. Необычные страсти и отношения сделали своё дело, и часть информации мужчина научился считывать с лица своего собеседника, непременно пропускающего хотя бы несколько настоящих эмоций.

Реми отрицательно мотает головой, торопясь занять рот чаем, чтобы только не развивать тему, и Рудольф понимает его жест правильно.

– Через пару дней дожди должны прекратится, – говорит он. – И мне нужно будет вернуться в город. Надеюсь, что ты и дальше будешь работать в «Мужском стиле», хорошо?

Реми снова кивает. Он поднимает глаза, заглядывая в тёплые, яркие, с отливом глаза Боэра, изучающие его настолько внимательно, что кровь приливает к щекам Реми, когда он чувствует этот почти осязаемый взгляд на своей коже. Вот он скользит по его ресницам, обводит глаза и скатывается по носу, ловит тихий выдох, вырвавшийся из приоткрытых губ, а затем снова поднимается к его глазам, вызывая у Реми странную, почти детскую улыбку на тонких губах.

– Вот и славно, – говорит Рудольф, поднимает руку, тянет её, бережно касается щеки Морно, поглаживая его мягкую, лишенную растительности кожу лица подушечками, словно почесывая любимого кота. – Мне гораздо проще работать с послушными мальчиками, чем с теми, кто пытается вывести меня из себя. Запомни это, Реми.

И Реми запомнил.

***

Он лежит в постели, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Поначалу ему казалось, что изменить Морно, не сломав, окажется практически невозможно, но сейчас он думает, что нашёл нужную струну в его тонкой душевной организации – потяни, и она зазвучит. Конечно, воспитывать Реми без его же согласия не очень хорошо, но Рудольф не может отказать себе в удовольствии попытаться привить мальчику хорошие манеры. Эти глубокие, тёмные глаза, отливающие кофейным зерном и коричным налётом на пенке, не тронутые молоком и не разбавленные водой, без зацветающей зеленцой мути, такие топкие, такие насыщенные, дважды за этот день смотрели на него с нескрываемым обожанием.

И хотя в следующую минуту Реми переводил вполне равнодушный взгляд в сторону, Боэру удалось вынести этот восторг со дна его тёмных зрачков и отпечатать где-то в своей душе. Теперь оставить мальчика одного попросту глупо.

Он не хочет признаться себе, но те грация и стыдливое любопытство, которыми Реми окружил его присутствие в своём доме, тронули что-то спрятанное очень глубоко, почти забытое после расставания. Теперь оно, сильное и красивое, всколыхнулось и поднялось в полный рост, желая покрасоваться перед юношей. Он почувствовал, как напряглась каждая мышца в его ухоженном теле, когда Реми поехал вниз, поскользнувшись на камне, и эта простая реакция говорила куда больше, чем номер телефона, кокетливо записанный на салфетке или несколько незначительных касаний руками над столом и ногами под.

Он давно не ввязывался в незначительные интрижки, но само знакомство с Реми едва ли могло попасть в этот раздел. Их столкнули чрезвычайные обстоятельства и неуёмный интерес, влечение Рудольфа к тем, чей талант оказывался примерно того же уровня и качества, что и его предпринимательские способности, только встретить Морно таким он не ожидал. Нет, определённо умом мужчина понимал, что для того, чтобы отправлять статьи в редакцию, у Реми должен быть доступ к интернету, а тот факт, что его всё ещё пускают на мероприятия высокого уровня, подтверждает: бородой юноша не зарос и, вероятно, следит за собой, но всё же… Клише и стереотипы настолько сильно вошли в нашу жизнь, что отделаться от образа отшельника, что засел у него в голове, просто не получалось.

Робинзон Крузо, как мысленно окрестил Реми Боэр, оказался вполне современным и симпатичным молодым мужчиной, к тому же явно следящим за тем, что происходит в свете.

Рудольф закрывает глаза и понимает, что возбуждён. Он хочет этого парня, этого мальчишку, едва ли искушённого в любви. Это импонирует ему больше всего: возможность познакомить Морно с теми гранями удовольствия, к которым привык он сам.

Осталось только начать.


	4. Доверие и практики

– И что ты делаешь? – мужчина улыбается, останавливая Реми одним прикосновением. Рука опускается на его плечо, и парень поднимает удивлённый взгляд, в котором ясно читается: «Что я делаю не так на этот раз?» За последние несколько дней Рудольф словно решил исправить в хозяйстве своего подчинённого всё, что так или иначе казалось ему непрактичным, либо опасным.

– Немудрено, что ты порезался, когда чистил рыбу. Посмотри, как ты держишь нож.

Реми опускает взгляд на красное месиво, оставшееся после его попыток нарезать томат тонкими ломтиками, а потом соломкой. Он оказался слишком сочным, водянистым, даже идеально острое лезвие керамического ножа оказалось неспособно сохранить его структуру хоть сколько-нибудь более похожей на то, что ему требовалось.

Боэр довольно щурит глаза: его настойчивые попытки вмешаться в жизнь Морно, по крайней мере те, что имели своей целью приучить его к прикосновениям, явно удались. Сначала было тяжело: Реми уверенно уклонялся от любых попыток установить тактильный контакт, словно под его смугловатой кожей находились датчики движения, определявшие, откуда последует следующая попытка Рудольфа. Несколько раз он ловил на себе укоризненные взгляды, а потом… Потом случилось то, что случилось, и противиться вмешательствам деятельного, уверенного в себе мужчины стало попросту глупо.

Реми чувствует, что их отношения изменились, но до сих пор пытается делать вид, что ничего не произошло: он знает, что в противном случае будет очень непросто и дальше держать себя в руках, когда его непосредственный начальник окажется рядом, распространяя вокруг себя неуловимые нити флюидов, забирающиеся под кожу тонкими спиралями удовольствия, бороться с которыми после стольких лет мучительного воздержания и добровольного уединения выходит откровенно отвратительно. А Боэру, кажется, эти его неловкие попытки закрыться доставляют сущее наслаждение.

– И как же я его держу? – с лёгкой долей недовольства в голосе переспрашивает парень. – Вверх тормашками? Или в день, когда луна оказалась в четвёртом доме вместо шестого?

– Ты не сжимаешь рукоять достаточно крепко, – мужчине остаётся только не обращать на сарказм Реми никакого внимания, зайти ему за спину, подавляя желание вжаться пахом в худую, почти плоскую задницу Морно и прикоснуться губами к шее, туда, где волосы аккуратно подстрижены машинкой так, что короткие пряди почти не скрывают шею, и он уверен, что когда-то другой мужчина или юноша имел удовольствие прижиматься к этому восхитительному затылку губами и обнимать его обладателя чуть пониже рёбер, а потом спускаться рукой ещё ниже и надавливать широкой ладонью на пах, поглаживая его нетерпеливыми пальцами.

– Позволь мне показать, – мягко произносит мужчина, обхватывая кисть Реми сверху, крепко зажимая его пальцы, распределяя их по рукояти ножа, плавно опускает лезвие на мякоть сочного помидора, нарезая его тонкими полукружиями. – О чём я рассказывал тебе? – спрашивает он.

Морно совершенно не может отвечать сейчас: ощущение чужого тепла так приятно ласкает его кожу, что хочется расслабиться, подогнуть колени и рухнуть на пол, а этот садист требует, чтобы он вспоминал тему их прерванного разговора, что совершенно не укладывается у Реми в голове. Слова резко перестают интересовать его, когда за спиной оказывается эта восхитительная, просто вали и трахай, грудь, на которой с удовольствием порыдала бы каждая вторая девица на выданье, да он и сам был бы не прочь расплакаться, как младенец, если бы только это помогло ему оказаться немного ближе к восхитительному теплу твердых мышц. Не хватало только домечтаться до эрекции и потом, виновато пряча взгляд, бежать в ванную, чтобы немного подр... сбросить напряжение.

– Подожди, – с трудом находится он. – Иначе я не смогу понять, что делал не так.

Рудольф наклоняется почти к самому его уху, отлично понимая, как действует на Морно:

– Ты не чувствуешь? Нож нужно держать уверенно, но достаточно плавно, чтобы рукоять не выскочила из руки, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты снова вскрыл себе что-нибудь, верно? Чувствуешь, как я двигаю рукой? Быстро, но не давлю вниз, а провожу. Назад вверх, потом вперёд вниз. Назад вверх и вперёд вниз, – несколько раз повторяет, словно семилетнему ученику, только-только пошедшему в первый класс. – Теперь ты понял?

О да... Он чувствует, чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть, и эта восхитительная рука сделает с его собственной ладонью, тесно прижатой к ножу, что-то такое, что он, как мальчишка, кончит в штаны. Определённо таким мужчинам нужно запретить прикасаться к людям, или это Реми кажется, что каждое второе прикосновение больше походит на предложение подняться в одну их двух обжитых спален?

Парень сглатывает слюну, скопившуюся во рту и кивает, подтверждая, что всё понял, и осторожно высвобождая руку.

– Дальше я сам, спасибо.

Разговор не клеится, но Боэр вроде и не торопится возобновлять его. Завтра вечером он уедет, если дожди не продолжатся. Сегодня они готовят ужин в последний раз, потому что Реми обмолвился, что давно хотел попробовать несколько блюд, но представить не может, как их готовить, а Рудольфу ничего не стоило позвонить одному из шеф-поваров, которые работают в его ресторанах во всех частях света, чтобы выяснить у него рецепт. Все необходимые продукты были найдены, но Морно слишком боялся испортить сложное, ранее неиспробованное блюдо и попросил Боэра о помощи, которую мужчина оказывал, не только взяв на себя нарезку наиболее непредсказуемых ингредиентов, но и руководя процессом в целом.

Рудольфу трудно сосредоточиться, он откладывает свой нож в сторону, опирается о столешницу кухонного гарнитура, сверлит глазами спину Реми, согнувшегося в три погибели над новой половинкой помидора. Он представляет себе, как снова подходит к нему сзади, обнимает за талию, прижимая к своему телу, касается губами шеи, и парень откидывается назад, прогибаясь в его руках и подставляя свою смуглую кожу для поцелуев.

Наваждение уходит, когда Морно тихо ругается, отодвигая доску, поворачивается к нему лицом и, тоже опираясь о столешницу, замирает, несмело поднимает руки, защищаясь от внимательных глаз, складывает их на груди, отгораживаясь от Боэра этим нехитрым жестом.

– Между нами что-то происходит, я прав? – максимально будничным тоном произносит он.

Рудольф закрывает и открывает глаза, соглашаясь с предположением, высказанным Реми.

– Как давно? – Рудольфу кажется, что напряжение между ними вот-вот достигнет апогея. Мужчина вполне может представить себе, как, не получив ответа на свой вопрос, Морно развернётся, схватит нож и с криком «я спросил, как давно?!» запустит в его сторону. Этого почему-то не происходит. Он глубоко вздыхает и пытается объяснить.

***

Ночь после падения Реми в его объятия принесла вполне ожидаемые последствия: он проснулся с эрекцией, избавляться от которой с помощью холодного душа Рудольфу не хотелось. Хорошо, что ванная комната была почти напротив его спальни, а Морно с утра копошился на кухне, распространяя аромат свежепожаренных оладий с изюмом. Почему-то мужчине безумно хочется подойти к лестнице, опереться на деревянные перила и посмотреть вниз. Он понимает, что желание увидеть Реми, когда эрекция опасно оттягивает ткань полотенца, далеко от адекватности, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

Он открывает дверь, делает несколько шагов в нужную сторону. Останавливается.

В голове проносятся какие-то мысли, но Рудольфу не удаётся зафиксировать хотя бы одну из них. Всё его существо остановилось где-то впереди, там, где Реми надевает светло-зелёную перчатку, разукрашенную смешными котятами-поварятами в колпачках, обхватывает деревянную ручку сковородки, делая лёгкое движение кистью, чтобы подкинуть очередную порцию оладушек. Когда-то давно он мог проделывать такое только с блинами – истории кулинарных подвигов были единственным, о чём Реми мог говорить без стеснения и запинок, и он предполагал, что виной всему мог оказаться посттравматический синдром, полученный им после трагедии, лишившей его семьи.

Рудольфу не терпелось поискать информацию об этом происшествии, но он не рисковал проделывать подобное, находясь на территории Морно. Он вообще придерживался правила «не гуглить» людей, находящихся рядом, так как чувствовал себя не очень ловко.

Ещё несколько шагов и снова остановка.

Рудольф вспоминает, что ему уже давно не шестнадцать, а значит у него нет никаких оправданий для того, чтобы красоваться в таком виде в чужом доме. Боэру хочется узнать, о чём думает Реми, когда смотрит в его сторону, а потом резко отводит взгляд; когда его скулы краснеют от удовольствия во время их разговора; о чём он думал в тот вечер, когда не отодвинулся, позволив Рудольфу прикоснуться к его щеке ладонью.

Реми словно слышит его вопрос. Он проходит внизу, сжимая тарелку с оладьями обеими ладонями, зачем-то останавливается и поднимает взгляд наверх. На те несколько секунд, что мужчины смотрят друг другу в глаза, между ними словно устанавливается связь, а потом Морно торопится уйти, и Рудольфу остаётся только гадать: увидел ли парень, в каком состоянии он встречает это утро.

Он заходит в ванную, стараясь сделать всё как можно быстрее. Широкая ладонь идеально обхватывает член, но ему приятнее представлять, что это делают тонкие шершавые пальцы Реми, от которых сейчас наверняка сладко пахнет изюмом и тестом.

***

Они едят в полном молчании, почти не поднимая друг на друга глаза – редкая ситуация, но Рудольф не может найти предлог, чтобы начать разговор, а Реми так задумчив, что куда большее наслаждение ему доставляет бросать косые взгляды в сторону парня, пытаясь не позволить ему заметить свой интерес. Он следит за тем, как дрожат чересчур длинные, по-девичьи закрученные наверх ресницы, припоминает, что никогда не видел у Реми чего-то вроде щипцов для завивки ресниц, а значит вполне возможно, что это их природная форма, и сам Реми весь какой-то настоящий, вкусно пахнущий спокойствием и свежим воздухом, тишиной своего дома и уютом, и Боэру хочется придвинуться к нему и наклониться, чтобы как можно полнее ощутить этот изысканный аромат уединения.

Он в сотый раз поражается тому, насколько неверно представлял себе одного из лучших журналистов собственного издания: ни бороды, ни грязных волос, ни покосившегося домика, насквозь пропахшего рыбой и дешёвыми сигаретами, которые можно достать в любой даже самой захолустной деревушке. Реми оказался образцом того, как можно кардинально изменить свою жизнь и не опуститься, не предать собственные убеждения и не потерять человеческий облик. Он стеснялся, когда встречал совершенно незнакомого человека, но не мямлил и не мялся, и это Рудольф тоже оценил, как и кроткий нрав Морно, уживающийся в одном теле с твёрдыми убеждениями, изменять которым парень не собирался ни при каких условиях.

Они часто спорили о роли журналистики, о её сути, и бывали моменты, когда Боэр чувствовал себя маленьким неразумным мальчиком, который не понимает ровным счётом ничего в предприятии, которым он занялся. Тем не менее, Рудольф прекрасно видел, что Реми прислушивается к его мнению и периодически возвращает их совместные рассуждения к постулатам, на которых зиждилось выстроенное им мировоззрение.   
Боэр встречает взгляд его красивых глаз, цветом которых никак не может перестать восхищаться даже теперь. Он понимает, что должен сказать что-то, иначе Реми покраснеет, как школьница, которую только что при всех поцеловал сосед по парте.

– После завтрака нам нужно будет посмотреть твою руку, Реми. И сменить повязку.

Парень не спорит, хотя по дрогнувшим губам Рудольф читает его нежелание снова утруждать кого-то такой глупостью, но сменить бинт самостоятельно Морно не может.

А ещё он не может противиться желанию сидеть так близко к Боэру, что их тела соприкасаются. И хорошо, что редактор пока не догадывается об этом, или догадывается, но ни за что не согласится сказать ему прямо. Морно кажется, что они старательно закрывают глаза на что-то очень важное, происходящее каждую минуту.

Вот он протягивает руку, соприкасаясь кончиками пальцем с рукой Рудольфа, и разряды тока пробегают через его ладонь, входя в сплетение вен. Вот Рудольф касается его плеча, благодаря за прекрасный завтрак, и снова импульсы, импульсы, импульсы во все стороны, искрящиеся, коротящие во всём теле, и Реми думает, что если бы не его природная стыдливость, можно было бы кончить от одних этих случайностей, никак не связанных с настоящими попытками соблазнения.

Ведь не связанных же?

Монро несёт свою тарелку к раковине, но Рудольф словно нарочно догоняет его и обхватывает обеими руками за талию, оттягивая назад:

– Я сам помою, – с улыбкой обещает он, а тёплое дыхание шелестит где-то над ухом Реми, обжигая его кожу воздухом. Морно вздрагивает, шумно выдыхает и закрывает глаза, а руки Рудольфа на талии становятся жестче, увереннее, сжимают его тело и притягивают ближе к себе, стараясь удержать.

– Что случилось? – тихо спрашивает мужчина, и Реми больше всего хочется сказать, что он импотент, если не понимает, если не чувствует того, что происходит с ним при каждом пересечении с Рудольфом. Вместо этого он смиряется с непониманием и жалко извиняется:

– Голова закружилась, ничего страшного, я… – выбраться не выходит, и парень только жалко трепыхается, боясь открыть глаза и увидеть, что его нос прижимается к синему пуловеру Рудольфа, такому же синему, как его собственное покрывало или наволочка на подушке, словно их подбирали специально. Реми ненавидит такие совпадения, потому что хочет увидеть в них хоть какой-нибудь смысл, но смысла нет, как нет способа наконец-то вырасти и перестать верить в чудо.

– Я просто хотел сказать, что могу помыть посуду и сам, – тихо говорит Рудольф, и Реми согласно кивает.

– Сейчас ты немного придёшь в себя, и я отведу тебя на диван, и ты будешь сидеть там. И никуда не пойдёшь. Хорошо?

Реми кивает, теперь ему кажется, что придуманное головокружение вполне реально, и слабость буквально затягивает его в свой плотный кокон. На самом деле, дело конечно же в том, что нельзя так долго пытать свой организм воздержанием, а потом таять в руках первого попавшегося представителя прекрасного пола, сводящего с ума своим восхитительным телом. Нежным шепотком на ушко и другими приёмами, которыми обычно легко очаровать таких мальчиков, как он.

Негодование потухает в тот же момент, когда Рудольф осторожно разворачивает его и, крепко обнимая за плечи, ведёт в сторону дивана. И Реми даже не пытается сопротивляться, торопливо откидывается на подушки, потому что кажется, что это единственная возможность оказаться как можно дальше от сводящих с ума горячих рук.

Ему хочется думать о бесконечных позвонках горных хребтов с редкими наростами лесов, болезненной зеленью покрывающей склоны, о прозрачной воде в водоёме неподалёку, о том, что ближайшую зиму он снова проведёт один, изредка развлекаясь просмотром порно из категории "для геев", расчищать дорожку перед домом и регулярно выходить на пробежку, чтобы дни тянулись хотя бы немного быстрее. За зиму он успеет прочитать несколько десятков книг, посмотреть кучу фильмов и мало ли что ещё. Когда стихия разыграется не на шутку, Реми даже в город не сможет выбираться, чтобы хотя бы немного развеять скуку.

И эти руки, горячие, как пар, вырывающийся из гейзера, будут слишком далеко, чтобы одним прикосновением исцелить его слабость.

***

Они сидят на краю его личной ванной, и Морно испытывает чувство неловкости, потому что пришлось снимать водолазку, обнажать своё тело, а это отнюдь не способствует повышению самооценки: самому себе он, конечно же, нравится, но рядом с боссом, чей торс, кстати говоря, даже через футболку выглядит куда внушительнее его собственного, хочется оказаться максимально одетым и без этого идиотского пореза, полученного в пылу сражения с рыбой на кухне.

Нужно было надеть футболку или майку, чтобы не сидеть теперь, стараясь вести себя более свободно, пока взгляд Боэра то и дело соскальзывает на его гладкую, без единого волоска грудь, а потом ниже, к впадинке пупка и снова вверх, на плечи.

Длинная змееобразная лента бинта, испачканная сукровицей, падает в ванную, и Реми чувствует, как Рудольф льёт ему на порез перекись, и она шипит, пенится, вступая в реакцию, а мужчина дует на кожу, словно Реми всего лет пять, и он всего-навсегда упал и разбил колено, погнавшись за разноцветной бабочкой. Тёплое прикосновение губ к вытянутому вперёд запястью почему-то рассыпается осколочными ранениями мурашек по его тонкой бледной коже, и парень жмурится, отворачивается, чтобы не видеть лишний раз эти тёмные, почти малиновые губы.

Ему неловко, непривычно, неуютно, но что-то внутри настойчиво требует не двигаться, позволить всё, чего захочется мужчине.

Он чувствует осторожное, мягкое прикосновение, угадывает в нём губы, которых безумно хочется коснуться своими, но делает вид, что не заметил, поворачивается лишь когда Боэр берёт чистый бинт, перевязывая руку ровными, осторожными движениями. Реми кожей чувствует его недовольство, но ничего не хочет с этим поделать.

– Ещё немного, и ты будешь как новенький, – обещает Рудольф, а Реми думает, что когда шрам пропадёт, Боэр уже будет в городе и едва ли вспомнит о нём.

– Если бы не ты, я бы тут, наверное, кровью истёк, – искренне благодарит он, выражая свою признательность одним только голосом.

– Значит, кому-то нужно, чтобы ты был жив, – Боэр из тех людей, что умеют улыбаться по собственному желанию, но Реми хочется верить, что по отношению к нему он искренен чуть больше, чем того требуют приличия.

***

– Просыпайся! Открывай глаза, слышишь?!

Телефонная трубка словно прилипает к руке и жжёт ладонь, волдыри распухают с каждой секундой, и Реми кричит от боли, а мерзкий, скользкий, влажный шепоток лижет мочку его уха, заставляя слушать себя:

– Это ты, ты убил их, мальчик…

– Реми, слушай мой голос. Ты должен открыть глаза. Слышишь? Должен.

Боль затапливает каждую клеточку, рука начинает дрожать и трястись, а по шее текут капельки пота, и рубашка намокает, но ему кажется, что это кровь, капли чужой тёплой крови. Вот они капают с потолка, лопаются лампочки в люстрах над его головой и осколки стекла рассыпаются во все колотым, режущим льдом.

– Реми!

Пощёчина выходит звонкой и болезненной. Но вызывает нужную реакцию. Морно хватает Рудольфа за запястье и резко садится на постели, распахивая красные от слёз глаза, громко, жалко хлюпает опухшим носом и дрожит каждой клеточкой своего тела.

– Всё хорошо, Реми. Это всего лишь я.

Глаза в глаза. Он забыл включить настольную лампу, но парень ориентируется по голосу, разжимает сведённые судорогой пальцы, чтобы тут же закрыть ладонями своё лицо. Проснувшись, Реми не плачет. Может быть, стесняется, может быть, открывается только во сне.

– Тебе нужно сходить в душ, – у Боэра руки чешутся от желания обнять парня и прижать к себе, но он понимает, что должен привести измученного кошмаром Реми в чувство, а уже потом успокаивать, да и прикосновения едва ли будут сейчас к месту. Он не хочет нежничать, но каждый раз заставляет терпеть, потому что укладывать в постель едва знакомого человека глупо. За те дни, что они провели вместе, вдали от всего мира, было сказано невероятно много обо всём, что волнует их, и восхитительно мало о них самих. И всё-таки Рудольф кое-что разузнал о Реми, при этом он не испытывал ни малейшего угрызения совести, понимая, что Морно скорее всего и в голову не придёт пробивать его имя по базе.

Но если бы Реми стал, узнал бы много интересного о своём новом шефе…

– Не хочу, – он уже не всхлипывает, отрицательно мотает головой и пытается спрятать взгляд сузившихся от напряжения глаз, но Боэр даже в таком состоянии способен парализовать его волю одним лёгким прикосновением. Вот мягкие, но уверенные пальцы ложатся на подбородок парня, вот он уже смотрит начальнику в глаза, и всё нежелание и попытки сообразить, как попросить Рудольфа уйти, растворяются, оставляя только лёгкий солоноватый осадок на кончике языка.

– Ты встанешь и немедленно отправишься в ванную, примешь тёплый душ, а потом выпьешь чашечку чая, куда я накапаю немного успокоительного, ясно? – голос вкрадчивый, тихий, но такой, что сомневаться не приходится: если понадобится, Боэр силой заставит выпить жидкость, только последствия Реми едва ли понравятся.

Рудольф знает: иногда грубость – единственный способ привести человека в чувство, заставить его вести себя адекватно своим желаниям и потребностям, правда, немного чаще хватает строгости – испугал и получил именно то, чего хотел. Ему хочется, чтобы с этим парнем можно было быть чуточку строже, увереннее и, что грех таить, откровеннее. Чтобы сейчас можно было запросто протянуть руки, обхватить его поперёк груди, уронить на постель и долго шептать на ухо, рассказывая, как правильно бороться с собственными ночными кошмарами. Только Реми принадлежит ему вот так полно и безраздельно исключительно в эротических фантазиях, а утром снова неловкости в общении на «ты», потому что ещё каких-нибудь несколько дней, и они снова станут просто начальником и подчинённым.

Двумя одиночками, потерявшимися в плену у расстояний.

Реми кивает, поднимается с постели, такой по-детски нескладный в своей пижаме, и мужчина провожает его взглядом, прежде чем спуститься на первый этаж и заварить чай покрепче. Запах настойки пиона перебивает аромат заварки, но «химию» он не любит, поэтому не рискует давать антидепрессанты и что-то в этом роде. Если бы Боэр мог – вышвырнул бы эти таблетки к чёрту из аптечки. Он обещает себе, что непременно переговорит об этом с Реми, потом, когда его лицо не будет блестеть от слёз, а пижама не будет мокрой от пота.

Реми пользуется своим одиночеством, закрывает ванную комнату изнутри, включает тёплую воду, как посоветовал ему Боэр, тихо доскуливая свою боль, потому что за потоком воды его всхлипы едва ли будет слышно. Но когда Морно выходит, только покрасневшие глаза и припухший нос говорят о том, что он плакал. На губах уже светится дежурная смущенная улыбка, что на этот раз далась ему с таким трудом. Больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы мужчина остался, но его губы уже подготовили очень вежливую просьбу уйти, только одного взгляда оказывается достаточно, чтобы перехотеть открывать рот.

Морно оставил вымокшую от пота и слёз пижаму в ванной, и внимательный, изучающий взгляд Рудольфа заставляет его загореться: мужчина обводит горящим углем зрачков его плечи и ключицы, спускается в ямочку между ними, а затем выводит спирали по груди, останавливаясь на тёмно-розовых горошинах, напряжённых из-за прохладного воздуха в комнате, сосков. Он спускается ниже. Изучая плоскую впадину живота, лишённую намёка на пресс, зато руки, длинные и тонкие у запястий, могут похвастаться стальными мышцами, впрочем, не портящими картину. 

Реми кажется, что взгляд Рудольфа способен лишить его единственной полоски ткани – нижнего белья, и потому он, словно телёнок на убой, торопится к постели, плюхаясь на неё и вырывая чашку из пальцев мужчины.

Морно почти уверен, что Боэр засмеётся над ним, но Рудольф спокоен, и только поблёскивающие в тусклом свете прикроватной лампы глаза говорят о том, что он был бы не прочь увидеть Реми без всего и немного ближе.

Парень закрывает глаза, делая первый глоток пахучего, с несколько более резким, чем он привык, ароматом чая, а перед глазами встаёт картинка полулежащего на одной из его подушек Боэра в халате.

– Не торопись, – требует его голос, а рука опускается на колено Реми, заставляя его вздрогнуть. Этот голос сродни гипнозу, дрожь – импульс, который он принимает, чтобы выдать шипящую команду для успокоения.

– Тебе нечего бояться, Реми, – сейчас ты выпьешь чай, и мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы остаток ночи дурные сновидения не портили тебе жизнь.

Напоминание заставляет его очнуться. Распахнуть глаза. Попытаться сбросить руку с колена, внутренне сжаться и подтянуть ноги к груди, но Рудольф отрицательно качает головой, и уже было согнувшиеся в коленях, ноги вытягиваются обратно, слушаясь не своего хозяина, но Боэра, уверенного, точно знающего, как ему будет лучше, Боэра.

Реми затихает, как кролик, заглянувший в глаза змее. 

Удав всё туже свивает вокруг него свои кольца.

– Перестань дёргаться, допивай чай и ложись на спину.

Они лежат на кровати Реми. Так близко, что плечи соприкасаются, а пальцы Рудольфа всё ещё ощутимо сжимают его колено, но Морно совершенно не против, потому что близость мужского желанного тела гипнотизирует его разбитое, парализованное ужасами ночного кошмара сознание.

– Тебе не стоило сдаваться так быстро и отказываться от походов к психологу, Реми. Если не помогал один специалист, стоило обратиться к другому. Хотя, возможно, ты просто не мог довериться им, верно? Тебе нужен был близкий друг, более опытный, который смог бы помочь тебе справиться с твоим кошмаром, верно?

Он думает недолго, поворачивает голову, встречаясь со взглядом Рудольфа, коротко кивает, и мужчина удовлетворённо кивает ему в ответ.

– Если ты позволишь, я попробую помочь тебе, Реми. Если ты согласишься слушаться меня во всём и выполнять все мои просьбы. Хорошо?

Реми устал мучиться один, бесконечно устал бороться и проигрывать, а ещё теперь ему дико думать о том, что в один прекрасный момент, когда трасса подсохнет, Боэр сядет в свою новенькую блестящую машинку и уедет навсегда. Сейчас, когда благодаря его появлению дом в горах зажил какой-то новой, робкой жизнью, Морно не хочется, чтобы она останавливалась.

– Что я должен буду делать? – голос предательски хрипит, но Рудольф улыбается и убирает руку с колена, садясь, чтобы дотянуться до края одеяла и набросить его на продрогшего парня.

– Для начала спать, – и, склонившись к самому уху, добавляет. – И не забывать о том, что обещал быть послушным мальчиком.

Реми закрывает глаза и почти тут же проваливается в сон без сновидений, а утром Боэра уже нет рядом. Но за несколько часов до рассвета, когда в доме ещё слишком тихо и темно, он был рядом, контуры второго тела на одеяле почти стёрлись с его уходом, а в голове не осталось ничего, хотя в течение нескольких часов густо-синие глаза пытались запечатлеть в сознании лицо так рано выросшего мальчика, научившегося словами трогать бестелесную душу.

***

– Тебе прописал эти таблетки врач? – у Реми зуб не попадает на зуб от холода, но он пообещал Рудольфу слушаться его, поэтому принял холодный душ и теперь они вместе сидели на коленях на ковре у кровати и перебирали запасы лекарств Реми.

– Первое время я совсем не мог уснуть, и он сказал, что это поможет.

– Ты читал инструкцию? – короткого взгляда на смущённое лицо Морно достаточно, чтобы понять, что он не читал, ухватившись за первый попавшийся шанс уснуть. – Не все лекарства стоит принимать, даже если их прописал доктор, – наставительным тоном заявляет Боэр. – Мы выбросим эти, вот эти и все антидепрессанты. Больше они тебе не понадобятся.

Реми хочет сказать, что уже не помнит, когда последний раз обходился без лекарств дольше месяц, что оставаться здесь с одной настойкой пиона и корвалолом ему попросту страшно: психика может дать сбой в любую минуту, и он снова начнёт задыхаться или не сможет остановить конвульсивное сокращение мышц. Он хочет, но не может, и Рудольф опустошает его аптечку, мягко, но решительно отчитывая его за каждый лишний препарат.

И Реми дрожит ещё немного влажными плечами, но соглашается, громко, вслух обещая больше никогда-никогда не покупать ничего подобного. Под конец экзекуции он выглядит таким печальным, что Рудольф решает немного смягчиться.

– Теперь займёмся тобой? – осторожно спрашивает он, ждёт утвердительный кивок и расчищает пол вокруг, садясь напротив Реми. Капельки влаги на его коже уже подсохли, но парень всё ещё дёргает плечами, если смотреть слишком пристально. – Ты помнишь, что я не сделаю тебе плохо, верно?

Снова утвердительный кивок. Он чувствует напряжение, скрытое в работе мышц под кожей Реми, старается не допускать довольную улыбку на лицо, чтобы не спугнуть.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза и расслабился. Опустил плечи и начал дышать под мой счёт. Нечетные – вдох, чётные – выдох. Постепенно я буду делать паузы между цифрами, и ты будешь дышать всё глубже и медленнее, но не откроешь глаза, пока я не коснусь твоего плеча ладонью, ясно?

Реми волнуется. Он напуган, и первые десять раз Рудольф считает быстро, отчётливо, давая ему время немного успокоиться и прийти в себя. С закрытыми глазами становится тяжелее контролировать происходящее, он мог бы потерять равновесие, но на коленях сделать это слишком сложно. Он дышит всё глубже и медленнее, сам не понимая, как успокаивается, а мысли сами собой переключаются на что-то очень тёплое и ненавязчивое. Он представляет себе свою уютную кухню и думает о том. Что весной можно будет украсить её цветами, что непременно стоит начать собирать гербарий и украсить засушенными цветами в рамках стены там и в гостиной, возможно.

Рудольф видит короткий глубокий шрам на его руке, след, который остался на его плоти из-за того несчастного завтрака.

Он слишком красив, этот юный мальчик-гений, обладающим талантом задевать самые тонкие струны души читателей. Откуда в нём столько сил, если Реми не хватает их даже на то, чтобы уснуть. Его ладонь ложится на плечо, и Морно дрожит и раскрывает глаза, но не шарахается от тёплой, ласково массирующей головку плечевой кости подушечки большого пальца.

– Каждый раз, когда ты будешь напуган, ты должен вспоминать то, что мы делали сейчас, понимаешь? – тёмно-синие, пьянящие своим цветом глаза смотрят так ласково, так пронзительно, что у Морно по коже бегут мурашки, рассыпаясь вокруг родинок на левом плече, оказывается, густо усеянном ими. – Ты будешь громко дышать, считая про себя, всё замедляя и замедляя счёт, ты будешь вспоминать вот это, только это прикосновение и открывать глаза. Если тебе будет легче запомнить, положи пальцы. Сверху. Почувствуй.

Кончики тонких пальцев журналиста оказываются холодными, подрагивают, но Реми скользит по тыльной стороне его ладони, стараясь запомнить какая она на ощупь.   
– Я запомню, – обещает он. – Запомню.

***

– Постарайся ещё раз.

Реми слышит голос над самым своим ухом, чуть дёргает головой, фыркает, но не может определить по звуку, куда перемещается Рудольф.

– Руки за спину, медленно, осторожно. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это плавно, не пытаясь упасть. Сначала правую, затем левую.

Они занимаются уже четвертый день, но Реми кажется, что он не запомнил ничего, кроме прикосновений сильных рук к своему телу. Осторожных, трепетных, нежных, ласкающих, старающихся подбодрить его или наказать. Не вызывая агрессию, не пытаясь причинить боль. Всё, чему он учил, заставляя считать, контролировать своё дыхание, ходить по узкой линии, не заступая за её границы, всё это теперь ассоциировалось у него с Боэром. Мужчина заставлял его резать пищу на маленькие кусочки, жевать долго и вдумчиво, они нашли где-то в подполе несколько бутылок вина, и Рудольф прочитал Реми целую лекцию о том, как сомелье определяют, насколько хорош напиток, как можно отличить хорошего специалиста от плохого.

– Ты опять витаешь в облаках, – Морно вздрагивает, но заводит руки за спину так, чтобы мужчина остался доволен.

Одобрительно прикосновение к плечу кончиками пальцев.

– Теперь встань на колени. Сначала на правое, затем опусти левое, немного разведи ноги, не сжимай, иначе тебе будет не очень удобно.

Он не понял, как это произошло, но Рудольф занял непозволительно много места в его жизни, и он самостоятельно уступил ему это место, позволил проникнуть глубоко, почти под кожу. Никаких глупых «умница», «молодец», «хороший мальчик» – теперь они могли по несколько часов общаться одними жестами и знаками. 

Пол под коленями шершавый и твёрдый, но он не чувствует себя незащищённым, потому что сегодня Рудольф не потребовал от него закаляться, обливаясь холодной водой и проводя некоторое время после в одних трусах. В одежде он не чувствует себя таким голым и незащищённым и почти не думает о том, какими сексуальными кажутся ему некоторые указания Рудольфа. Ему хочется развязать глаза и хотя бы один раз воочию увидеть гибкое, сильное тело Боэра, а не догадываться о его движениях по тому, как колеблется воздух по правую сторону от его собственного тела.

– Когда-нибудь расскажешь мне о том, в честь кого оформил гостиную? – вкрадчиво просит мужчина.

Реми думает, что его начальник, наверное, единственный человек, которому он действительно может объяснить всё, не боясь разрыдаться или сорваться в депрессию, бороться с которой теперь ему придётся только с помощью показанных ему дыхательных гимнастик и упражнений.

Вот мужчина занимает ту же позу рядом с ним, и они начинают свои занятия. Он ни разу не видел, но абсолютно уверен в том, что Рудольф без проблем выполняет каждое задание с закрытыми глазами, в то время, как он пугается, каждый раз норовя то ли открыть глаза, то ли упасть. Поднимать ногу и выпрямлять её, вытягивая назад, стоя на одном колене, балансировать и не падать. Первые несколько дней он только и делал, что падал прямо в страхующие объятия мужчины, а теперь вполне мог продержаться хотя бы сколько-нибудь. 

Когда занятия заканчиваются, Боэр снимает с его глаз повязку, улыбаясь и поглаживая плечо.

– Сегодня ты держался просто превосходно. Надеюсь, что ты не перестанешь заниматься, даже когда я уеду.

Глаза Реми потухают. И Рудольф замечает это, наклоняется вперёд, протягивая руки и осторожно обнимая Морно за талию, притягивает его к себе, касаясь губами виска, чувствуя, как его руки вздрагивают, но в следующую минуту уже отвечают на объятие.

– Я буду рад, если смогу хотя бы немного помочь тебе, Реми.

***

– Кое-что, о чём ты уже догадался. Мне пора возвращаться в город. 


	5. Прыжок через пропасть

Часы тикают слишком громко, каждый новый щелчок маятника – удар по истрёпанным нервам, но Реми заставляет себя мысленно считать и дышать чаще. Только проблема, кажется, кроется в том, что с отъездом Рудольфа магия его убеждений иссякла, перестала действовать. Больше не было возможности ощутить на своём плече прикосновение твёрдых, чуть сжимающих кожу пальцев, проснуться от кошмара и закинуться парочкой таблеток, потому что все они оказались на помойке в тот день, когда он позволил Рудольфу «помочь себе» и сам спровоцировал новый приступ депрессии, накрывшей его с головой.

Реми почти не встаёт с постели с тех пор, как Боэр уехал: он чувствует себя использованным и выброшенным. Этот красивый, умный, серьёзный мужчина поиграл с ним и выкинул свою надоевшую игрушку, хлопнув дверцей своего изящного авто и скрывшись за поворотом на большой скорости. А Морно ломает, ломает от одиночества и от ощущения собственной неважности и ненужности в ещё чьей-нибудь жизни. Кроме своей. Его мучают тяжёлые, не проходящие бесследно сны о том, как Рудольф касается его жарче и откровеннее, забираясь под одежду и лаская так же, как ласкали все его бывшие.

Раньше Реми мог позволить себе секс по дружбе, потому что в среде его нетрадиционно ориентированных знакомых такая практика была делом обычным, но после всего, что произошло в его жизни, расстояние между ним и вчерашними друзьями стало просто катастрофическим, и ему не хочется звонить кому-то из бывших любовников, чтобы позволить телу получить то, что ему причитается, но тело не согласно с таким раскладом, и он мучается, не желая сдаваться, но не зная, как заставить себя отвлечься.

Он одевается нехотя, выходит из дома, закинув за плечи лёгкий рюкзак, и направляется туда, где синеет озёрная гладь, туда, где остро сверкают обшитые снегом вершины осколков гор. Он смотрит на ровный, чистый берег, понимая, что вот уже несколько недель никто не приезжал сюда, чтобы весело провести время со своей семьёй и детьми. От этого ощущение одиночества становится только сильнее, забирается внутрь, колется и холодком пробегается по коже, расплавляя горячее чувство удовольствия от созерцания природы, которое он получал обычно, особенно когда показывал эту новую, дикую, неизведанную никем красоту Рудольфу, восторгавшемуся каждым полутоном, оттенком, потому что никогда ещё не видел воочию.

Всё стало другим. Он поднимается по скользким дорожкам наверх, цепляясь за выступы и долго-долго кричит на одной ноте, стоя где-то в горах, но горы отвечают гулким молчанием, не желая помогать человеку разобраться в себе, и Реми в одиночестве скользит по их изгибам обратно, возвращается в свой дом только поздним вечером, с абсолютно пустой головой, из которой, кажется, выдули все мысли, оставив звучную пустоту и необычайную тишину. 

Горячий ужин и вино всё возвращают на круги своя, и он по привычке достаёт две тарелки, удивляясь, почему никогда не делал этого после отъезда Огюста. Всё изменилось за эту чёртову дождливую неделю, которую они провели вдвоём, позволив подойти максимально близко тому, кого видели первый раз в своей жизни.

И если Рудольф хотя бы читал его статьи, то Реми не знал о наниматетеле фактически ничего, кроме тех скудных сведений, которыми с ним поделился Огюст и которые можно было обнаружить, если пролистать новости в гуглпоиске. 

Тогда они были в ещё менее равных условиях, чем теперь.

***

Рудольф возвращается в город, и загазованный воздух кажется ему необыкновенно тяжёлым, но таким желанным, словно лёгкие отказываются функционировать вне тех атмосфер, что его убивают. В какой-то телепередаче он слышал интересную мысль о том, что каждый глоток кислорода приближает его к смерти, но здесь, здесь, где всевозможные примеси вытесняют драгоценные кубики, заставляя вдыхать слишком много дряни, глотая её полной грудью, здесь смерть поджигает зазевавшегося горожанина на каждом углу, и Боэр старается не зевать.

Через несколько часов после возвращения он практически забывает о мальчике-журналисте Реми Морно, из его одежды постепенно выветривается запах стирального порошка, который использует только он один. Горничная отправляет вещи из сумки в машинку, и запах перебивает привычный ему, такой же чопорный, как безупречно чёрный костюм, что приходит на смену необъятным свитерам и почти семейным пуловерам, в которых можно было ходить рядом с Реми.

Он даже не думает о том, что влез в чью-то жизнь обеими ногами, наследил, сломал замок, а потом испарился, бросив Реми один на один со своими мучительными кошмарами. Неделя выходит слишком тяжёлой, чтобы прикасаться к личному ноутбуку, а когда он наконец-то оказывается дома и запускает скайп, онлайн Реми ускользает от его взгляда по самой банальной причине – он больше не ищет способа связаться с ним.

Реми Монро остался в другой реальности, реальности, в которой ему нет и не было места.

А Рудольфу нужно жить в своей.

***

Реми знает, что проходит всё, начиная от горького разочарования и заканчивая острыми вспышками потребности в суициде. В подростковом возрасте было проще: ему требовалось всего несколько дней, чтобы окончательно избавиться от образа мальчика, что не захотел дружить с геем. Несколько бессонных, иногда плаксивых, а иногда просто мрачных, тяжёлых ночей, и он приходил в норму. Рядом с мальчиком Реми всегда была его мать, очень рано заметившая своим чутким материнским взглядом, что её малютка-сын «не такой, как другие дети». 

Чета Морно не отличалась прогрессивными взглядами, но своего сына они постарались принять таким, каким он родился. Природный консерватизм дал трещину, однако толща льда не раскололась на торосы. За семейным обедом редко появлялся кто-либо из кавалеров сына, сам Реми старался не нервировать родителей, и его личная жизнь почти всегда оказывалась вне тем семейных обсуждений, при этом он всегда получал любовь и поддержку, когда остро нуждался в них. Мать словно чувствовала, что происходит с сыном, спешила к нему из другого города, чтобы приготовить любимый салат или передать домашнюю выпечку, которую Морно совсем не по-гейски уплетал за обе щёки, восторженно глядя на самую главную женщину в своей жизни, пока она говорила о чём-то отвлечённом, задумчиво покусывая зубами кончик длинной, тонкой курительной трубки.

В такие моменты Реми казалось, что всё плохое, что могло бы случиться с ним, уже осталось далеко-далеко позади. 

А теперь никого не было. Ни матери, ни отца. В свою последнюю прогулку он простудился и теперь лежал в гостиной целыми днями, укрывшись пледом так, что только тёмные, больные глаза буравили стену или, почти не мигая, искали на экране компьютера подтверждение тому, что хотя бы одному человеку во Вселенной не безразлично, что происходит с ним.

Но мир забыл про Реми, как только он перестал напоминать о себе. Больнее всего оказалось то, что о нём забыл Рудольф.

***

Примерно через неделю Боэра накрыла волна необъяснимой тоски. Он собирался в аэропорт, чтобы встретиться с родителями, пока они будут ждать посадки на свой рейс, отец специально спланировал маршрут с пересадкой – последние несколько лет они встречались только между перелётами да и то не больше, чем на полчаса.

Именно тогда его взгляд упал на яркое пятно свитера, завалившегося за стул и незамеченного горничной. Сердце пропустило удар, он протянул руку, коснулся вязаной вещи, потянул на себя, прижал к носу, вдыхая совсем слабый, но именно тот, который было нужно, запах.

И это расставило всё на свои места.

Тёплая, почти горячая под его пальцами кожа, неуверенные движения, поглаживания, прикосновения, доверчиво заброшенная на его бёдра нога. Он помнит, как дрожали мокрые от слёз, склеенные ресницы, как сопел забитый после рыданий нос, как утром Морно уже не мог вспомнить ничего из произошедшего ночью, а он никак не мог заставить себя успокоить его, прижать ближе, любовался искажённым болью и страданием лицом и уснуть не мог тоже, лежал рядом и ждал, когда наплакавшийся, испуганный Реми уснёт сам и позволит хотя бы немного поспать ему.

Рудольф совершенно отчётливо понял, что ему не хватает тепла.

Он вёл машину, рассеянно, задумчиво, опоздал на несколько минут, чем расстроил мать, больше молчал, чем говорил. Эта встреча почти не отложилась в его голове, хотя отец что-то долго и твёрдо рассказывал ему, заставляя кивать в ответ. Боэр не мог думать ни о чём, кроме больших, манящих глаз, серьёзных, но всё также по-мальчишески задорных, хотя Реми тщательно скрывал свою юность за тяжёлой пеленой печали, оставившей на нём неизгладимый след. Он почему-то вспомнил девушку, на которой собирался жениться, когда поступил в институт, вспомнил скандал, который устроил ему отец, вспомнил, как того увезли на операцию, как он отказался от всего, лишь бы исполнить волю родителя.

Отец остался жив, а он…

Он словно погрузился в долгий-долгий сон, прерывать который было слишком небезопасно, чтобы он, Рудольф Боэр, хоть раз позволил себе что-то серьёзнее полугодичных отношений. Мужчины-женщины… Разницы не было. Все они не удовлетворяли запросов человека, который, как и много лет назад, был главным хозяином его судьбы. Слабое сердце. Мать умоляла его не перечить отцу, и он молчал, постаравшись пересекаться с родителями как можно реже, чтобы ненароком ни сорваться. Ещё немного, и ему будет сорок. Ни семьи. Ни детей.

В его шикарном лофте пусто и тихо, так же пусто и тихо, как в роскошном, уютном доме Реми, и он не видит ни одной причины, по которой не смог бы назвать себя таким же затворником и отшельником. Они были так же одиноки, как ветер, завывающий в вышине. Сбежавшие от проблем и людей, закрывшиеся в своих изысканных серебряных клетках, разбросанных посреди многолюдных городов. Они пели свои песни. Они, обречённые на вечные муки одиночества, несчастные и покинутые.

За то время, что его не было дома, горничная успела забросить свитер в машинку, и теперь он крутился на тысяче двухстах оборотах. Несколько минут Рудольф стоял в дверях, глядя на яркое пятно воспоминаний, терявших какую-то очень важную часть себя в неравной борьбе со стиральным порошком, потом он отвернулся и ушёл.

Есть вещи, которые люди не в силах изменить.

***

Реми казалось, что сил нет уже ни на что. Он с трудом дошёл до кухни, чтобы заварить себе очередную чашку чая. Температура не падала, а за таблетками нужно было ехать, но он бы не сел за руль ни при каких условиях, находясь на тонкой грани между сознанием и бредом. Чёртова хандра оставила его, больного и покинутого, почти без продуктов и лекарств. Хуже того было лишь осознание – нажать одну единственную кнопку, чтобы вызвать Рудольфа, он не посмеет.

Провидение решило иначе.

Когда звук входящего вызова разорвал его полубодрствующее сновидение, Реми едва разлепил глаза и не с первого раза попал по нужной иконке, едва ни сбросив звонок. Рудольф выглядел слишком хорошо, чтобы у него могла возникнуть надежда на то, что они скучали друг по другу хоть со сколь-нибудь сравнимой силой.

\- Реми?

Он не понял, что значила эта интонация. Удивление, раздражение или что-то ещё? Что-то, что он пока не мог оценить, но явственно читал в тех нотках, что уловил в его приятном, таком успокаивающем голосе.

\- Добрый вечер, Рудольф. - Всхрип, и вот он уже закашлялся так, что лёгкие едва ни покинули его тело через рот. Прикрывая лицо ладонью и сгибаясь ровно настолько, насколько позволял плед – последнее, чем он смог укрыться, прежде чем состояние начало стремительно ухудшаться.

А потом Боэр отбил вызов, и Реми снова оказался подвешенным на тонкой нити между реальностью и бредом, всё больше склоняясь в сторону последнего.

***

Тяжёлый, глухой стук в дверь заставил его снова разлепить глаза. Сложнее всего встать, когда головокружение не покидает тебя даже в положении сидя, позволяя полулежать на диване у камина, поглощая по половинке бутерброда с маслом в день, но Морно предпринял попытку. Сначала откинуть тяжёлый плед, столкнуть его на пол, опустить ватные, слабые ноги и уцепиться обеими руками за кофейный стол, заставляя себя подняться. Он не чувствовал себя таким отвратительно больным даже после самых жестоких попоек.

Зато чувствует сейчас, и головная боль раскалывает черепную коробку пополам, но он идёт, цепляется за стены, шаг за шагом преодолевает расстояние, отделяющее его от входной двери. Щеколда противно визжит, цепочка бряцает, а замок щёлкает, позволяя ему наконец-то открыть дверь. Тёмные внимательные глаза Рудольфа – последнее, что он видит, прежде чем теряет сознание.

Но ощущение спокойствия накрывает с головой даже в этом мутном провале.

Он здесь. 

Реми открывает глаза в своей постели. Его подбородок покоится на чем-то мягком и очень тёплом, размеренно вздымающемся так, словно это "что-то" дышит. Он видит перед собой яркую оранжевую равнину, упирающуюся в руки, сжимающие свеженький выпуск «Стиля». Реми хочется приподнять голову и повернуться так, чтобы увидеть лицо, но он лишь судорожно выдыхает и снова закрывает глаза. Оказывается, что лежать, уткнувшись носом в чужую шею, куда удобнее и уютнее, чем обниматься с любимым одеялом и страдать от пустоты в желудке.

Живот заинтересованно урчит, когда он вспоминает о том, что не ел уже достаточно давно.

\- Я приготовил поесть, если хочешь.

Шёпот слишком близко, Реми знает, что губы мужчины находятся где-то над его затылком, жмурится чуть сильнее, готовый замяукать, словно самый довольный в мире кот. В груди стучит гулко и быстро, словно он бежит, но сейчас Реми не согласился бы бежать ни за какие коврижки. От пуловера Боэра пахнет его стиральным порошком, а большая тёплая ладонь поглаживает его по спине, заставляя расслабляться всё сильнее и сильнее.

\- Хочу, - тихо соглашается он. – Я почти ничего не ел.

\- Я догадался, поэтому привёз продукты и лекарства, - шёпотом оповещает мужчина, прижимая Реми немного ближе к себе. – Ты выглядишь чертовски плохо, и я почти готов забрать тебя в город к врачу, но…

Дрожь прошивает Реми под одеялом, когда он представляет себе, что снова оказывается там, там, откуда бежал. И Рудольф чувствует эту дрожь, интерпретируя её единственным правильным способом:

\- Я никуда не повезу тебя, Реми. Успокойся.

Они лежат рядом ещё несколько минут, а потом Рудольф начинает садиться, осторожно укладывая Морно на подушки, и парень наконец-то видит глаза мужчины, кусает свои губы и едва успевает подавить желание уцепиться за его одежду.

\- Я никуда не уйду, - обещает Боэр, поглаживая ладонью горячую скулу Реми. – Только возьму тебе поесть и сразу же вернусь обратно.

Морно понимает, что пропал. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Он никогда не умел скрывать своих чувств по отношению к людям, что западали ему в душу, его можно читать по глазам, жестам, движению рук, по тому, как меняется выражение лица, как неловко он прячется или замолкает в самый неподходящий момент. Он млеет от нежного прикосновения, прикрывает глаза, а рот наоборот - приоткрывает, и палец Рудольфа обводит его нижнюю губу, поспешно убирая руку и поднимаясь с постели.

\- Нужно накормить тебя и дать лекарства. Не переживай, я буду рядом, пока ты будешь спать, - снова обещает он, и Реми верит.

Он безропотно позволяет мужчине кормить себя практически с ложечки. Пока Боэр возился с посудой на кухне, Морно успел осознать, что он лежит в своей постели в абсолютно чистой одежде, хотя сил на то, чтобы подняться и поменять бельё у него не было, а значит, можно сделать только один вывод. Почему-то это вызывает у него смущение, хотя парень уже давно не в том возрасте, когда необходимость раздеваться перед объектом сексуального влечения вызывает только нервозность и стыд.

Он старается не смотреть в глаза мужчины, хотя Рудольф не спускает с него взгляда, и это чувствуется почти так же, как если бы его ладонь касалась его по тем участкам, на которые обращали внимание чернеющие зрачки. Морно верит в то, что глаза выдают привязанность и симпатию куда быстрее, чем губы, но поверить в то, что он может нравиться такому мужчине почти так же сложно, как осознать, что он сейчас здесь ухаживает и кормит, нежно прикасается, не мучает излишними вопросами и не пытается прочитать лекцию о вреде стеснения.

Боэр просто есть, и это то немногое, что заставляет его улыбаться, радоваться происходящему, как будто пришел долгожданный подарок. Покончив с приёмом пищи, Реми снова опускается на подушки и засыпает ещё до того, как Рудольф возвращается в комнату.

Мужчина склоняется над ним, прикасаясь губами ко лбу, а потом осторожно ложится на постель рядом, крепко прижимая Реми к своему боку. Глаза Рудольфа закрываются – день выдался очень тяжёлым, хорошо, что Морно не помнит, как он носил его, вымокшего от пота, абсолютно бесчувственного в ванну, а потом переодевал в сухое, проталкивал между губами таблетки, заставлял запивать водой, а Реми бредил и рассказывал что-то совершенно неразборчивое. Он думает, что почти забыл об этих тёплых, глубоких глазах, но что-то изменилось, что-то осталось внутри и притянуло его…

Боэру снятся спокойные, теплые сновидения – таких не бывает у городских жителей, вечно спешащих по делам, истрёпанных борьбой с общественным транспортом и собственным средством передвижения, измученных бесконечными разговорами по телефону и попытками найти общий язык с другим, точно таким же человеком, который по каким-то причинам не хочет, не может понять… 

Ему снится озеро, лёгкий ветерок гонит рябь по зеркальной глади, отражающей высоту гор и голубое небо, мягко отсвечивающее по склонам. Ему снится рыбалка и абсолютное одиночество. Только он, горы и рябь. Леска мягко свистит, и крючок падает в воду, поплавком обозначая точку, под которой на глубине будут медленно, настороженно плавать рыбы, приглядываясь к извивающемуся зигзагу червяка.

В голове роятся вопросы, но во сне он не может остановить мгновение и обдумать происходящее - ответы растекаются вязкой желеобразной субстанцией, заполняя пустоту воздуха вокруг, но не его головы. В какой-то момент остаётся одно – ощущение собственного трагического одиночества. Руки деревенеют, леска натягивается, но сил на то, чтобы медленно начать наматывать её, подтягивая свою добычу к берегу, попросту нет.

Опустошение. Тишина. Холод.

Отрицание счастья скользит по венам, болезненно сводит правую руку, и она начинает трястись, где-то справа мелькает оранжевое пятно, и тонкие пальцы накрывают его ладонь, и дрожь пропадает почти тут же, остаётся только ровное биение сердца и чуть ускорившееся дыхание. 

Страх.

Он видит только затылок, а потом лицо. Реми касается губами его запястья, а Рудольф видит только свой рыжий пуловер, под которым нет больше ничего, он пытается вспомнить, почему Морно выскочил из дома в таком виде? Почему не оделся?

Ему становится горячо, а в голове снова образуется пустота. Губы на плечах, прикосновения к груди. Стонущий или мычащий звук из приоткрытых губ. Обволакивающее тепло и запах чужого тела. Такого близкого. Такого знакомого. Вплоть до последней родинки. Совсем маленький треугольник на плече: если соединить ручкой – выйдет равнобедренный треугольник. Большая родинка на левом бедре, выпуклая, тёмная, такая, что хочется надавить на неё пальцем и мягко погладить…

Когда Рудольф открывает глаза, его лицо оказывается совсем близко от лица Реми, устроившего голову на его плече, удобно закинувшего ногу, прижавшегося так тесно, словно в своём сне парень превратился в коалу, терпеливо покоряющую эвкалипт. С трудом ему удаётся выбраться из хватки цепких рук, раскрыть горячие объятия температурящего Реми и сходить в душ, споласкивая с себя приятную усталость и тяжёлое наваждение сновидения.

Боэр спускается на кухню, чтобы снова столкнуться с необходимостью готовить завтрак: в собственном лофте он оборудовал потрясающую кухню, но здесь, у Реми, всё было гораздо проще и продуманнее, словно в обустройство своей жизни Морно вложил все оставшиеся после гибели родителей силы, и это заставляет его в очередной раз подумать о том, насколько сильным может быть этот спокойный, закутавшийся в кокон своей печали парень.

В городе времени на готовку почти не было. Нет, конечно, иногда он сталкивался с необходимостью приготовить несколько блюд и накрыть на стол, но все эти приготовления были лишь подготовительным этапом на пути к банальному и предсказуемому сексу с очередной девушкой, мысленно надевшей на него кольцо и подписывающей чеки его фамилией. К счастью, только в своих мечтах.

Узы брака - последнее, чего ему хотелось. Семья, дети, простейшие бытовые проблемы повергали его, взрослого, умудрённого опытом человека в панический ужас. Все эти безупречные, с модельной внешностью и превосходным образованием в лучшем случае вызывали у него эрекцию, в худшем – оставляли совершенно равнодушным даже на химическом уровне. Реми оказался интересен в первую очередь как профессионал, за ту неделю, что им пришлось провести под одной крышей. Боэр распробовал его как личность, узнал сотню нюансов, связанных с бизнесом, в котором уже чувствовал себя словно рыба в воде, но не разбирался так хорошо, как Морно. Парень стирал разницу в возрасте, разбрасывая свои осторожные критические замечания, растирая их аккуратными мазками кисти по телу разговора так, чтобы Рудольф обязательно обратил на них своё внимание. В то же время Реми обладал потрясающим чувством такта, позволяющим ему сглаживать острые углы – этого не умела ни одна из его пассий.

Сковородка оказывается на огне, и мужчина на несколько минут задерживает свой взгляд на язычках пламени, мягко скользящих по посуде.

Реми вызывал у него едва контролируемое желание оказаться как можно ближе, запустить ладони под одежду и прикоснуться к горячей коже, почувствовать её под пальцами, понять, как парню нравится, как он любит, как он хотел бы. Такие желания возникали у Рудольфа не так часто, потому что обычно он старался как можно больше получить от партнёра, а не отдать, потому что любовь стоит слишком дорого, чтобы он мог позволить себе хотя бы попробовать.

Рудольф думает, что его слабость по имени Реми будет стоить ему невозможно много.

***

Он возвращается в домик в горах в следующую же субботу, заставляя слабого, но наконец-то переборовшего болезнь Реми восхищённо присвистнуть, когда серебристо-серый внедорожник оказывается под навесом.

\- А я-то думал, что та спортивная тачка подходила тебе идеально, но это…

Рудольф вылезает из машины, огибает её и забирает сумку с вещами с переднего сидения, кидая её в руки бледному, сверкающему зубами Монро:

\- Безопасность требует жертв. Решил, что не могу так рисковать собой, карабкаясь по серпантину: если со мной что-нибудь случится, кто будет следить, чтобы ты не простудился снова?

Лёгкое движение бровью, и Рудольф захлопывает дверцу, ставит машину на сигнализацию и поворачивается к двери, разглядывая счастливо улыбающегося ему Реми, выскочившего на улицу в одном свитере, крепко прижимающего к груди сумку. Каждый раз он борется с невозможно сильным желанием подойти и поцеловать этот улыбчивый, смеющийся рот, вплести пальцы в волосы, но единственное, что Рудольф может себе позволить – мягкие прикосновения к перепуганному очередным кошмаром парню и поддержка во время выполнения упражнений.

Реми выполняет каждую его просьбу, отзывается на каждое прикосновение и ловит каждое его движение, прогибаясь под рукой или нарочно отодвигаясь немного назад, чтобы случайно прикоснуться. Теперь они оба понимают это и не делают ничего, чтобы нарушить тонкую грань, отделившую игривые прикосновения от серьёзных слов, слов, на которые у Боэра попросту нет прав: он помнит, что отец в ближайшее же время намерен подыскать ему подходящую невесту, и Рудольф не видит причин, чтобы начать перечить родителю сейчас, ни одной причины, кроме…

\- Хочу спуститься на ярмарку и купить ёлку, - признаётся Реми, опуская чашку с кофе на стол возле Рудольфа, чтобы в следующую секунду сесть на стул напротив, цепко вглядываясь в его лицо: Реми считывает его усталость куда быстрее, чем секретарша, позволяющая себе переключать на него все звонки, которые кажутся ей «чрезвычайно важными», даже если он попросил не соединять ни с кем. Рудольф ненавидит, когда ему диктуют правила игры, но не может скинуть удавку с шеи, а его единственная отдушина сидит напротив, даже не представляя, какой умиротворяющий эффект она производит на истрёпанные бесконечной борьбой нервы.

\- Будешь праздновать Рождество в одиночестве? – интересуется мужчина, прекрасно зная, каким будет ответ.

Реми неопределённо пожимает плечами, бросая долгий задумчивый взгляд в его сторону, и Боэр примерно представляет, что именно он хочет спросить у него сейчас, хочет, но ни за что не решится, потому что иллюзия незнания тем и хороша, что можно сделать вид, будто никто и никогда не давал тебе никаких намёков на то, что хочет оттрахать тебя на собственном диване.

Слова усложняют слишком многое, чтобы прибегать к их помощи.

В зелёной кухне с его последнего приезда что-то неуловимо изменилось – на стенах появились ёлочные шары, искусно подобранные тон в тон, а над окнами протянулась змея гирлянды, цепляющаяся своими изгибами за раму, изящно повисшая на вбитых в стену гвоздях. 

\- Будет здорово, если ты заскочишь поздравить коллег с Рождеством, Реми. Они уже очень давно не видели тебя. Думаю, им будет приятно узнать, что ты жив и здоров, что скажешь?

Реми нервно сглатывает, отводя взгляд в сторону.

***

Морно чувствует себя по-дурацки, когда поправляет галстук, но вот уже в двадцатый раз не решается выйти из машины. Кажется, он просидел на подземной парковке около получаса с тех пор, как приехал. Страшно даже представить себе, что он снова выйдет из машины, чтобы по лестнице подняться в холл, а затем проехать на лифте несколько этажей, чтобы подняться в ресторан, находящийся на пару этажей ниже, чем офис «Стиля».

Труднее всего оказывается сделать первый шаг из машины, но Реми справляется, неторопливо, невыносимо медленно, словно пытаясь отговорить себя. Он не имеет права подставить Боэра, а мужчина звонил ему уже несколько раз, получил десяток обещаний появиться на корпоративе и…

На первой же ступеньке он спотыкается, чертыхается, хватаясь рукой за перила, останавливается, чтобы перевести дух и привести себя в порядок. Нужно просто успокоиться, ведь Морно столько раз совершал этот подъём по утрам, буквально взлетал вверх, приветливо улыбался ресепсионистке и поправлял галстук, разглядывая себя в огромном, во всю стену, зеркале в кабине лифта.

Сегодня он должен так же. Сегодня он даже думать не хочет о том, что будет вынужден улыбаться людям, имевшим прекрасную возможность распустить как можно больше ложных слухов о его исчезновении, якобы связанном с проблемами с наркотиками. Такая откровенная ложь вызывала у него глухие приступы ярости, но Морно считал ниже своего достоинства реагировать на сплетни, и вот теперь все, все до единого его коллеги, замешанные или не замешанные в появлении в бульварных изданиях некоторых фактов, станут улыбаться ему и всячески пытаться завязать дружескую беседу.

Ресепсионистка не улыбнулась ему, когда Реми привычно широко улыбнулся. Она посмотрела в его сторону так, словно увидела мертвеца, и эта последняя капля опрокинула крохи его уверенности в себе, заставив попятиться назад в отчаянии, не зная, куда себя деть…

\- А вот и ты, Реми. - Он чувствует руки Боэра на своих плечах, эти прикосновения столько раз выдёргивали его их плена ночных кошмаров, что теперь Реми не спутает их ни с чем другим. – Я думал, что ты не приедешь.

Боэр тянет его в лифт, улыбаясь так широко, словно Морно привёз ему самый желанный подарок. И плевать, что у самого Реми на лице написана вся скорбь еврейского народа.

\- Извини, никак не мог заставить себя, - тихо объясняет он, пытаясь повернуться к зеркалу, но Рудольф не позволяет, ловко поправляет ему галстук и подталкивает к выходу.

\- Забыл сказать тебе, что арендовал этаж под свой ресторан, поэтому традиционное празднование Рождества редакции теперь будет проходить на моей территории.

Реми наконец-то понимает, почему мужчина так уверен и спокоен: у него в этой жизни всё давным-давно схвачено. Он знает, какие угощения будут сегодня в меню, кто споёт, какие проведут конкурсы и как долго продолжится празднование. Вероятно, он так же знает, как зовут каждую местную официантку, во сколько меняется охрана, где установлены камеры наблюдения… Целый маленький мир находится в руках этого мужчины, позволяющего себе изредка покидать семейную империю, чтобы привезти ему - и это сейчас кажется совершенно неуместным! - аспирин, банку мёда и упаковку пакетов молока.

А он… Он хочет убежать отсюда как можно дальше, пристыженно поджав хвост и трусливо закрыв глаза. Едва ощутимое прикосновение пальцев к запястью – и Реми выдавливает из себя улыбку, протягивая руку бывшему редактору, теперь отвечающему за целый раздел. Если бы не его идиотское бегство, расстановка сил в редакции была бы совершенно другой, но он всё ещё балансирует на грани между фрилансером и штатником, грозя сорваться и вылететь за пределы жизни издания, которому отданы его лучшие годы.

Он больше не в центре событий, изредка мелькает на фотографиях, изредка посещает выставки, показы и презентации, но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем влиянием, которое Морно оказывал на индустрию мужской моды всего несколько лет назад.

\- Мы думали, ты не приедешь Реми. - Альфред пожимает его руку чуть более важно, чем Морно хотелось бы. Он чувствует налёт высокомерия даже в том, как мужчина смотрит на него. – Читал несколько твоих последних статей. Жаль, что ты больше не работаешь в штате – из тебя мог бы выйти толк.

\- Добрый вечер, Альфред, рад тебя видеть. - Он заставляет себя выдавливать улыбку, скрывать неприязнь и недовольство. Он в десять, двадцать, а может быть и в сто раз более талантлив, чем Альфред, вот только последний всё это время крутился вокруг Огюста, а потом Рудольфа, а Реми… Реми прятался. Нет ничего странного в том, что его место досталось более настойчивому претенденту.

\- Уговорил Реми приехать и показаться. - голос Рудольфа звучит спокойно, но стоит Альфреду поднять на него взгляд, как выражение лица мужчины меняется, на нём застывает маска подобострастного обожания и беспрекословного повиновения. – Кстати, я хотел кое-что обсудить с тобой…

Реми остаётся один. Он видит взгляды, скользящие по его лицу и фигуре, но не может найти никого из тех, с кем общался до гибели родителей. Официанты словно нарочно избегают встречи с ним, никто не подходит, чтобы заговорить, никто не хочет уделять ему внимания, и Морно чувствует, как превратился в ничто.

С ним имели дело лишь потому, что «этот безумно талантливый мальчик имеет большое влияние», но стоило мальчику похоронить львиную долю своего таланта, уединившись и погрузившись в проблемы, опутавшие его по рукам и ногам, как вчерашние друзья и знакомые превратились если не в злейших врагов, то в совершенно индифферентных собеседников.

Реми понимает, что зря принял приглашение Боэра, безуспешно пытается отыскать его высокую статную фигуру в толпе, неловко перемещается по залу, совершенно случайно оказавшись среди танцующих и едва пробившись между прыгающими телами обратно к лифту. Он сдаётся, снова отступает, не в силах остановиться, не в силах бороться. Ещё минута, и глаза закроются, а сам Морно развернётся и побежит прочь, но широкая ладонь Рудольфа на пояснице снова останавливает его:

\- Уже уходишь?

Реми вдыхает глубоко, полной грудью, но одного его несчастного взгляда прямо в глаза мужчины становится достаточно, чтобы тот поднёс палец к губам, предлагая ему замолчать.

\- Если честно, я предполагал, что тебя встретят именно так, Реми, - тихо шепчет он, отступая вместе с парнем к лифту. – И просто хотел показать, что твоя работа, как бы высококачественна она ни была выполнена, в последнее время оставляет желать лучшего, и я не уверен, что имею право продолжать тебе уничтожать свою блестящую карьеру. Позволь мне закончить.

Реми отворачивается, смотрит на их отражение в зеркале и коротко кивает, чувствуя, как алеют его скулы, как кровь приливает к лицу, как становится душно, потому что взвешенные, жестокие слова Рудольфа бьют прямо в цель, раня его так долго молчавшее самолюбие.

\- Я думаю, что тебе стоит пренебречь своим комфортом и вспомнить об амбициях, Реми, поэтому… - Двери лифта раскрываются, и он только сейчас понимает, что всё это время они поднимались вверх. – Поэтому, я думаю, ты захочешь проведать свой кабинет, прежде чем вернёшься сюда в следующий раз в понедельник, чтобы снова преступить к работе.

\- Это плохая идея. - К горлу подкатывает тошнота, когда Реми делает первый шаг.

Рука на пояснице – всё, что ему остаётся, чтобы не удариться в панику, как это было в те несколько раз, когда он ещё пытался справиться с последствиями стресса, последствиями того рокового звонка. Звонка, оборвавшего его яркий взлёт.

Тишина офиса звенела затаённой болью, а горы отвечали молчанием, и Реми избрал путь тишины.

Снова шаг. Боэр не торопит его, позволяя передвигаться самостоятельно, проходить мимо полупрозрачных панелей, разделяющих отделы, в ту сторону, где его старый кабинет сиротливо блестел прозрачным столом и запылившимися прозрачными полками, но на месте зияющей дыры синела свежевыкрашенная деревянная панель, а в углу появился огромный горшок с кустом, тумбочка, на которой стоял пульверизатор, на столе лежало несколько стопок распечаток, рассортированных в папки по годам, а на полках, подобранные в тон, покоились серые камни.

\- Я думал, так тебе будет уютнее.

Тихий шелест голоса Боэра над самым ухом успокаивает, и Реми толкает дверь, делая шаг вперёд. Его прозрачная клетка превратилась в более или менее обжитой кабинет, хотя он ни разу не изъявил своего желания вернуться к городской, офисной работе, ни единым словом не намекнул об этом Рудольфу. Мужчина решил его очередную проблему по-своему, просто поставив перед фактом.

Реми чувствует благодарность, граничащую с помешательством. Короткий поворот на пятках, и тонкие пальцы смыкаются на лацканах пиджака, губы Морно коротко и быстро прикасаются к губам Боэра, а ладони мужчины уже не позволяют Реми отстраниться, крепко прижимают к себе, заставляя слабый, нежный, исполненный чувством благодарности поцелуй перерасти во что-то более откровенное, тонкое, принадлежащее только им двоим. В полутёмном помещении уснувшего офиса, Реми ощущает себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, когда Рудольф, не задавая ни одного лишнего вопроса, оттесняет его к стене, впечатывая в деревянные панели.

Пиджак падает сам собой, а пуговицы на рубашке расстёгиваются словно по волшебству, пока горячие, жадные, покусывающие его мягкую кожу губы изучают чувствительно местечко за ушком, а потом мочку, спускаются по шее к плечу. Влажный язык обводит равнобедренный треугольник скорее по памяти, потому что свет, бликуя по их телам, почти не даёт разглядеть суетливые движения пальцев, не говоря уже о крохотных созвездиях родинок на скрытой в тени коже.

\- Рудольф…

Первое произнесённое имя, первый полузадушенный стон. Реми прижимает его за шею, чувствуя спокойные, размеренные движения кисти вверх и вниз по своему члену. Тело, так долго лишённое ласки, реагирует на малейшее прикосновение, заставляющее его полыхать. 

\- Реми…

Взгляды встречаются на несколько минут, потому что, борясь со смущением, Морно снова закрывает глаза, дрожит ресницами и прижимается к чуть влажным губам, а Рудольф слишком увлечён короткими толчками, которые совершают твёрдые, костлявые бёдра в его направлении. Их хватает совсем ненадолго: мужчина перемещает ладони Реми на свои брюки, и тот, не переставая ласкать измученные его умелыми поцелуями губы, расстёгивает давящую на пах пуговицу, а потом возмутительно громко скрипит молнией и стягивает брюки вниз, непроизвольно сдирая бедро и касаясь пальцами крепкой, эрегированной плоти.

Рудольф возбуждён его близостью, невероятным ароматом и тихими всхлипами в приоткрытый рот, его поцелуями, дрожащими ресницами и тем невероятным доверием, которое оказывает ему Реми.

\- Повернись.

Происходящее выходит за грани разумного. Они оба знают, что точка невозврата давно пройдена, что отмотать назад, переиграть уже нельзя, но им обоим не хочется останавливаться, и Реми послушно поворачивается, вскрикивая, когда жадные пальцы зажимают его сосок, пока пальцы свободной руки проникают в приоткрытый рот, а потом, смазанные слюной, осторожно растягивают узкую, давным-давно позабывшую про секс задницу.

\- Будет… как в первый.

Голос Боэра соблазнительно хрипит, а Реми и вовсе не может выдавить из себя ни слова, надеется только на то, что его короткий кивок будет правильно понят в этой темноте. А потом Рудольф делает быстрое, сильное движение бёдрами вперёд, заставляя Морно сильнее прогнуться в пояснице, закидывая назад голову и издавая громкий, совершенно животный стон боли и удовольствия.

Рудольф думает, что выбранная ему отцом невеста никогда не будет и в половину так хороша, как этот мальчик, отбросивший в сторону все сомнения в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Он думает, что такая сильная эмоция вполне способна заставить его снова поверить в свои силы и притупить воспоминания почти двухлетней давности.

Рудольф двигается, придерживая острые бёдра Реми, надавливая пальцами правой руки на его пресс, заставляя его напрягать своё красивое, подкачанное долгими прогулками и тяжёлой работой тело. Такого восхитительного секса у них не было слишком давно, а потому, окончательно выбившись из сил, они тонут в обоюдоостром оргазме, отдающем покалывание в каждую клеточку тел, а потом оседают на пол, прижимаясь друг к другу обнажёнными телами.

Реми понимает, что больше не сможет оставаться никем в жизни Рудольфа.

Рудольф думает, что не знает, как сказать Реми, что между ними ничего не может быть.


	6. Горы отвечают молчанием

Реми знает, что будет непросто, но никто и не обещал, что он сможет сразу же расправить крылья и полететь. Это было бы странно. Когда он открывает глаза, раскосая улыбка солнца уже прячется за горными пиками и ватой облаков, лишь изредка смеясь ему в ответ; часы настойчиво тикают на прикроватной тумбочке, и Морно понимает, что должен сделать это сейчас.

Он поднимается с постели, тянется, поправляет сбившиеся простыни и направляется в ванную, чтобы критически оценить свой внешний вид: трёхдневную щетину долой, бледный румянец можно оставить. Это от холода: с недавних пор он оставляет окно приоткрытым даже на ночь – Реми постоянно не хватает кислорода, даже здесь. Он чувствует себя немного зависимым от свежего воздуха и манящей высоты горных хребтов - когда-нибудь можно будет попытаться подняться наверх, но пока…

Пока он торопливо завтракает остатками вчерашних блинов с вареньем, одевается потеплее и закидывает на плечи рюкзак с термосом, выходит из дома, прикрывает дверь, направляясь в сторону озера, сворачивает на знакомую тропинку и начинает свой не очень продолжительный подъём. Там, в высоте, горы скрывают свои пики в пушистых перинах облаков, а здесь только он, колючий, холодный воздух и молчание, которым горы неизменно отвечают на каждый его вопрос, словно жестокие древние боги, отвернувшиеся от людей. Теперь уже навсегда.

Камни всё так же сыплются под его ногами, когда Реми делает новый шаг, с глухим шумом они падают вниз, выскальзывая и гремя по склону, но отвлекаться он не станет, иначе собьёт дыхание, остановится раньше времени, а потом будет очень непросто продолжить путь вверх. Иногда он понимает, что не знает, зачем вообще раз за разом предпринимает эти изнурительные подъёмы.

Ему нужны эти физические нагрузки, чтобы снова и снова сбрасывать со своих плеч тяжесть одиночества, давящего своим весом на тщедушное человеческое тело, совсем не готовое к тем бедам, которым оно должно будет сопротивляться.

Реми забирается так высоко, что начинает кружиться голова. Он цепляется пальцами за ближайший камень, подтягиваясь, чтобы не соскользнуть с очередной площадки и разворачивается в сторону озера, опускается на колени и кричит, оглушая тишину своей безобразной, уродливой, наконец-то покидающей его тело болью.

Секс не был лишним. Боэр просто дал ему понять: не стоит хоронить себя так рано.

И он не станет.

Крик раскатистым эхом отзывается в вышине. Возможно, он стал причиной обвала, но не здесь, не здесь, в этой самой низкой части серых исполинов, почти у самого подножия, если не считать высоту серпантина, а Реми не хочет её учитывать. Если бы он хотел скрыться – забрался бы выше и не пережил бы и первой зимы, но он жил здесь, одиноким волком метался вдали от человеческих чувств, подсматривал, когда они приближались, заполняя округу хохотом плещущихся детей и запахом шашлыка. Он не скрывался, просто ждал, что когда-нибудь в его дверь постучат, чтобы вытащить из раковины на свет. Но сделать это по-настоящему мог только он сам.

Крик затихает в облаках, в изнеможении он опускает голову на скрещенные на холодном камне руки, словно молится, выпрашивая у жестоких, безликих богов откровения, индульгенцию и немного света. Облака растекаются по небу, и короткий солнечный отблеск роняет свои лучики-слезинки на рыжие кудри, мягко поглаживая их непривычно лёгкими движениями воздуха.

Реми чувствует себя очищенным и прощённым. Пора собираться вниз.

***

Его старый Ниссан терпеливо сползает по серпантину, недовольно порыкивая, когда Реми прибавляет скорость на ровном участке спуска. Они оба знают почти наверняка: здесь не встретишь других водителей, но машина словно недовольна решением хозяина, предупреждает, что в любую минуту ситуация может выйти из-под контроля, и он потеряет то немногое, что успел обрести – свою жизнь.

Морно неохотно притормаживает, крепко сжимая потёртый руль обеими руками. Кажется, машину давно пора побаловать, но у него, забитого собственными проблемами и размышлениями, не было времени, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

– Ну что, дружок, – ласково переключая радиостанции, шепчет Реми, – ты готов заехать в мойку и немного расслабиться, пока я пробегусь по магазинам?

Мотор довольно урчит, соглашаясь с предложением Морно, и тот улыбается уголками губ, согласно кивая зеркалу заднего вида.

– Значит, именно так мы и поступим, детка. Я займусь выбором продуктов, а ты позволишь отмыть себя и, быть может, даже получишь немного отборного машинного масла в подарок.

Небольшой городок встречает его по-деревенски праздничным настроением. По сравнению с крупными городами, он украшен почти бедно и как-то откровенно по-домашнему, по-деревенски, с налётом традиционных деталей и приевшихся обычаев. Ему нравились эти бумажные картинки на окнах, крохотные гирлянды, мягкое мерцание фонариков и горячий запах выпечки. В дальней от дороги части городка домики были совсем маленькие, и над ними в смеси дыма и ванили висело густое, словно кисель, небо.

Морно проигнорировал крупные магазины, решительно направившись вглубь, скользя по переплетению улиц. Он сможет купить бытовые мелочи чуть позже, но когда речь заходит о рождественском ужине, стоит выбирать самые лучшие продукты, и парень точно знает, где сможет найти всё самое вкусное и свежее. 

О существовании небольшой лавки почти в самом центре городка он узнал на ярмарке, разговорившись с торговцем, бойким мужчиной, красиво раскладывавшим аккуратные пучки зелени и позволяющим трогать и пробовать некоторые овощи и фрукты. Его жена тут же предлагала своих кур, уток и гусей, свежее козье молоко, сыр и по секрету рассказала Морно, что иногда приторговывает дичью и лесными ягодами. Оказалось, что семейный бизнес не ограничивался воскресными ярмарками, крохотный магазин папаши Леду был знаком лишь избранным, но он так понравился супругам, что мужчина осторожно вложил небольшую визитку в его пакет. Теперь Реми покупает продукты здесь. Дочь папаши Леду приносит в лавку горячий хлеб и сдобу, старший сын помогает матери с мясом, но всё, что касается овощей, фруктов и зелени знает только владелец лавки.

Приветливо улыбаясь «своему самому молодому клиенту», он манит Морно к себе и выходит из-за прилавка в тонких целлофановых перчатках, но Реми знает, как тщательно папаша Леду моет руки, прежде чем прикоснуться к своему товару, поэтому жестом показывает, что с ним эти предосторожности не нужны.

– Давненько ты не заглядывал к нам, Реми. – Улыбка мужчины заражает его своим светом и теплом, заставляя неосознанно отвечать на это проявление ласки и тепла.

– Нужно было кое с чем разобраться, – объясняет он и больше не получает ни одного вопроса о своём отсутствии. Этот мужчина знал всё про свой товар, хранил в голове столько рецептов, что становилось страшно, постоянно опережал просьбы Реми и вообще, кажется, всегда был немного дальновиднее собственных клиентов. Реми выбрал несколько пучков зелени и лука. Набрал тугих, мягких помидоров, таких сочных, что, казалось, они были готовы взорваться в руках, огурцы хрустели на зубах, а ещё были перцы и редиска, чеснок, лимоны, килограмм яблок и несколько куриных тушек.

Нагруженный пакетами под завязку, Реми уже проклинал собственную жадность, шагая по усыпанным снегом улицам к автомастерской и мойке, чтобы загрузить продукты в багажник и проверить по списку, что осталось купить. Когда онемевшие от холода и тяжести руки наконец-то расстались с пакетами, он вынул блокнот из кармана, быстро подчеркнув мыло, влажные салфетки, йод и… сердце горячо забилось, но он уверенно обвёл слово «презервативы», вдавив карандаш в бумагу и быстро убрав и то, и другое в карман.

Заглянув в супермаркет, Реми довольно быстро заполнил пробелы из своего списка необходимыми товарами, расправиться с необходимостью покупать ненавистные презервативы он никак не мог. Когда-то, будучи совсем ещё желторотым юнцом, Морно не задумываясь мог вернуться к любовнику с несколькими пачками разных да ещё и цапнуть лубрикант в каком-нибудь соседнем секс-шопе, сейчас он почему-то ужасно боялся, что продавщица внезапно узнает его, окажется фанаткой или троюродной соседкой его соседки, и он, Реми Морно, будет пристыжен неловко брошенным на его покупки взглядом. Почти спрятав лицо за шарфом, настороженно приподняв плечи, он напряженно всматривался в упаковки под стеклом, хаотично пытаясь вспомнить, какие нравились ему в то счастливое время, когда секс был необходим как воздух, и он не пытался спрятаться от себя и своих желаний.

Сейчас ему приходится дышать приоткрытым ртом, чтобы успокоиться и шагнуть в аптеку, низко нагнуться к продавщице и, заговорщицки оглянувшись вокруг себя, пробормотать:

– Будьте добры, «My.Size» 64, – краснея, но всё же достаточно твёрдо произносит Реми, снова кидает быстрый взгляд на витрину, добавляя: – И «Masculan. Long pleasure». 

В голове Морно проносится что-то совершенно отчаянное, когда он глубоко вдыхает и жалобно просит:

– И ещё их смазку, наверное. Ту, что без запаха.

Он готов зажмурится, но продавщица только мягко улыбается ему и начинает объяснять что-то по поводу размера, а потом совершенно непосредственно интересуется у ошалевшего Морно, не хочет ли он взять ещё и «Tutti-frutti», но это уже чересчур, и мужчина быстро благодарит её за заботу, торопясь засунуть ненавистный пакет в одну из сумок и поскорее спрятаться в салоне своего автомобиля.

Несколько минут он сидит, молча уткнувшись лбом в руль, не в силах пошевелиться. Слишком тяжело снова пытаться общаться с людьми, вести себя по-человечески, принимая собственные слабости и эмоции такими, какими они стали. Куда, чёрт возьми, делся храбрец Реми, готовый броситься в аптеку по первому зову плоти? Он чувствует себя невероятно старым, стремящимся подготовиться ко всему заранее. Машина немного дёргается, когда он выезжает с парковки, и Морно думает, что, вероятно, зря обрадовал свою старушку так резко. Стоило отложить замену масла до полноценной поездки в автомастерскую, но теперь уже поздно что-то менять.

– Ну же, детка, тебе нужно только вскарабкаться на эту чёртову гору и всё, – ласково уговаривает он, поглаживая руль и покрепче сжимая его пальцами, словно это поможет, если машина станет «нехорошо себя вести» и «откажется ехать дальше». Последний его парень всегда фыркал, когда слышал подобную формулировку, и Морно чувствовал себя немного неловко из-за того, что не владел необходимой терминологией, чтобы по-мужски разбираться с машинными проблемами.

Теперь обратиться за помощью было не к кому, и он упрямо ехал вперёд, радуясь тому, что повороты сменяли повороты, а машина всё ещё карабкалась вверх, пыхтя и поскрипывая, но всё же лезла, послушная движениям руля и педалям, как вдруг…

– Нет, детка, только не сейчас, мы же почти добрались. – Реми кусает губы и кутается в шарф, вылезает из машины, в нерешительности останавливаясь рядом. Если бы только он хотя бы немного понимал в автомобилях, но это, увы, не его конёк, и парню остаётся только топтаться около машины, глядя, как садится солнце – отличная идея для празднования Рождества. Очень оригинально, а главное, совсем недорого, ещё и продукты в таком холоде смогут немного полежать.

Он открывает капот, долго смотрит на внутренности машины, проводит пальцем по гладкой железке, но только пачкает руки, а потому захлопывает его и садится обратно в салон.

Глупо было сбегать от Рудольфа после секса. Он сказал, что должен привести себя в порядок. А вместо этого ломанулся к лифту. Искажённое лицо мужчины, направлявшегося к лифту, когда он понял, что оказался обманут, до сих пор снится Морно в самых ужасных сновидениях. Сегодня он хотел расслабиться, приготовить вкусный ужин и позвонить кому-то из старых любовников, заняться необременительным сексом. Если бы не согласился никто из знакомых, он вызвал бы мальчика, впервые за всю жизнь сделал бы это, лишь бы не встречать Рождество одному. Запах Рудольфа мерещился ему повсюду, его руки как будто прикасались к нему всегда. Каждую минуту, каждое мгновение, заставляя сходить с ума от восхищения и просыпаться со стояком.

А теперь холодный салон автомобиля, едва работающее радио и полное одиночество. В такое время нет смысла звонить куда-то и просить эвакуировать его машину, ведь люди не виноваты, что он, Реми Морно, так бездарно упустил, возможно, лучшее, что было в его жизни.

Реми откидывается назад, регулируя кресло так, чтобы полулежать в нём. Сейчас, когда машина стоит, ему нет нужды сидеть ровно и твёрдо.

Всё могло бы быть иначе. Он мог бы умыться и вернуться к Рудольфу, к его тёплым рукам и нежному шёпоту на ухо, мог бы сесть с ним на диван, а потом снова оседлать крутые мужские бёдра и растянуть их ночь на подольше. Он мог бы попробовать напроситься к нему домой или предложить поехать себе, они могли бы снять номер в гостинице. На всю ночь. А утром попрощаться, но у него, по крайней мере, была бы возможность провести хотя бы несколько дней с пользой для себя и своего позабывшего об оргазмах организма.

Рудольф не звонил ему, не писал смс и не отправлял сообщения на почту или в скайп, сидеть и с тоской смотреть на экран было невыносимо, но Реми прекрасно понимал, что виноват в случившемся только он сам, больше винить было некого. Боэр и так сделал слишком много, чтобы помочь ему выбраться из скорлупы, Морно ведь даже смог подняться на свой этаж, войти в свой кабинет и… понял, что его всё ещё ждут. До сих пор. Подшивки, папки, номера – всё это ждало только его возвращения, чтобы помочь влиться в работу редакции. Боэр до последнего надеялся, что это произойдёт, но теперь...

Слёзы наворачиваются на глаза как-то сами собой, и у Морно нет сил подавить жалкий порыв, спрятаться от сжигающего стыда и боли. Он думает, что родители были бы недовольны им, если бы увидели, что сделал со своей жизнью их мальчик-звёздочка. Упрямо вытирая выступившую на глазах влагу, он слышит мягкий стук в стекло и поворачивает голову.

Голова начинает кружиться, когда он видит Рудольфа, рука дрожит, и Реми понимает, что не помнит, как открывается дверь, а потому почти вываливается из автомобиля, когда ему наконец-то удаётся сделать это.

– Рудольф, я…

– Забыл дорогу домой? Неубедительно, здесь только один путь – вверх, ты бы не заблудился. – Голос мужчины звучит холодно, почти отчуждённо, но он определённо направлялся к нему, если оказался здесь.

– Там что-то застучало, но я думал, что смогу добраться. – Реми морщит лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, что собирался сказать до того, как услышал недовольный голос Боэра. – Ты решил заехать в гости?

У Рудольфа сердце колотится, как ненормальное, но он пытается сдержаться: затравленный взгляд, большие покрасневшие глаза - Реми только что плакал, а потому было очень сложно снова причинять ему боль. 

– Хочу взять нового журналиста на твоё место, – обрубает он, выпуская пошатнувшегося парня из своих объятий. – Судя по тому, как быстро ты сбежал в прошлый раз, возвращаться в редакцию ты не собираешься, а значит, мне больше нет смысла держать за тобой кабинет. Я не имею права идти на поводу у твоих страхов, Реми, мне очень жаль.

Морно отшатывается назад, хватаясь пальцами за распахнутую дверцу, кусает губу, стараясь не заплакать снова. Он не станет унижаться, только не перед Боэром, но тот, видимо, почувствовав опасную близость слёз, отходит к капоту, чтобы разобраться с его машиной.

– Слишком темно, – говорит он через несколько минут. – Но я довезу тебя до дома, а потом получу подпись и тут же уеду. Не бойся, надоедать тебе своим присутствием я не стану.

Реми чувствует, как сердце падает в пятки, раскалываясь на тысячи осколков.

***

Рудольф помогает ему перенести пакеты в дом, несколько минут уходит на то, чтобы уговорить его снять куртку, и Боэр бездумно принимается раскладывать продукты, пока Реми вытирает следы в прихожей мокрой тряпкой. Когда он заходит на кухню, мужчина усмехается криво, но в изгибе губ Рудольфа Реми читает бешенство.

– От меня ты сбежал, но покупаешь для кого-то презервативы, – ядовито выплёвывает он. – Может быть, подпишешь бумаги, и я уеду. Вдруг твой парень окажется слишком ревнивым.

Морно смотрит на упаковку в его пальцах, снова мучительно краснеет и отворачивается, приглаживая волосы пальцами.

– Я никого не жду, – максимально твёрдо и уверенно произносит Реми, вынимая из пакета мягкие булочки и направляясь к мужчине, чтобы убрать хлеб на полку, но тот опережает его, почти до боли сжимает запястье и разворачивает к себе лицом.

– Хочешь сказать, что купил просто так или мне следует порыться получше и найти там ещё и игрушку из секс-шопа, которую ты решил нарядить? – Пока Боэр отчитывает его, как мальчишку, Реми не может оторвать взгляд от раздувающихся крыльев носа и сверкающих ненавистью глаз, от вздувающихся венок на запястье. – Неужели мой член доставил тебе недостаточно приятных минут, и ты решил, что должен насадиться на что-нибудь другое?

– Я ничего не покупал. – Морно отрицательно мотает головой, поднимая взгляд и всматриваясь прямо в глаза мужчины. – То есть… Я купил презервативы. И смазку. Я купил…

Он дёргается, дёргается слабо, неуверенно, но Рудольф почему-то не отпускает, хватает его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и смотреть в глаза.

– Договаривай. – Голос внезапно становится ровным, спокойным, хотя гнев никуда не делся, рука привычно ложится на плечо, и Морно судорожно вздыхает.

– Я не могу перестать думать о нашем сексе в офисе, – выпаливает он. – Не мог выкинуть тебя из головы, решил, что будет проще, если потрахаюсь с кем-нибудь ещё. – Глаза опять начинают блестеть от слёз, и Реми кусает губы. – Только это ведь твой размер, и я хочу, чтобы ты…

Он не успевает договорить, Рудольф прижимается жадными губами к его приоткрытому рту, жадно лижет губы и осторожно подходит всё ближе. Морно сопротивляется недолго, отталкивает его выставленными вперёд ладонями, а потом собирает свитер пальцами и тянет ближе к себе, вжимаясь в бёдра мужчины.

Возможно, другого шанса отпустить себя у него не будет.

– Значит, хочешь? – переспрашивает Рудольф в перерывах между поцелуями.

– Хочу, – соглашается Реми, останавливая Рудольфа. – Поэтому останься сегодня здесь. Со мной. Мы сделаем ужин, откроем вино. Я больше не хочу на полу, столе или у стены. Я хочу по-настоящему, слышишь?

И Рудольф послушно кивает, поворачиваясь к неразобранным пакетам.

– Значит, сначала ужин.

***

Ему становится ужасно легко, когда мужчина так легко соглашается остаться и помогает разобраться с мясом и овощами, откладывая часть на салат, а из другой делает какую-то восхитительную смесь, заталкивая её в аккуратные разрезы в мясе. Когда утка наконец-то оказывается в духовке, нафаршированная яблоками, источающая пряные ароматы и посыпанная корицей, Реми едва ли ни обливается слюной, недовольно пританцовывая рядом с мужчиной, выставляющим необходимую температуру и ненавязчиво касающимся его бедра.

– Всё время хочется спросить, где ты научился так готовить, – признаётся он. – Забываю, что ты в первую очередь владелец сети ресторанов, а уже потом издатель.

Приподнимаясь на цыпочки, Монро касается губами очерченной скулы и обнимает мужчину за талию, млея рядом с ним, как котёнок. 

– Спасибо, – бормочет он, потираясь кончиком носа о щёку, пока широкая ладонь Боэра поглаживает его ягодицу прямо через джинсы.

– Отец очень любил готовить и даже работал в нескольких своих ресторанах. Особенных высот достичь ему так и не удалось, зато нас всегда баловал чем-нибудь этаким, а мне любовь к кулинарии, видимо, досталась по наследству.

Крепкие руки тянут его за собой, и у Морно нет никаких причин для того, чтобы начать сопротивляться. Они уходят в гостиную, опускаются на диван рядом, словно подростки, но Рудольф тут же берёт всё в свои руки, тянется к мягким губам Реми, осторожно прижимается к ним, постепенно вовлекая мужчину в поцелуй. Несколько минут они касаются друг друга только так, потом Боэр ненавязчиво притригивается к спине, вытягивает рубашку Морно из-за пояса брюк и скользит горячими пальцами под ней, проминая позвонки и усиливая напор.

Он словно спрашивает: вот так? Ты хочешь вот так или сильнее? А если укушу?

И кусает, лижет, сжимает, потирается, не оставляя ни единого шанса избежать новых и новых прикосновений. Парень не может прийти в себя даже когда мужчина укладывает его на спину, залезает с коленками и трётся о него сверху. Реми раздвигает ноги, стремясь обхватить любовника за талию и переплести их, притягивая сильнее. Боэр только рычит и переносит пальцы на пуговицы, медленно расстёгивая их. Приятное натяжение белья в паху, и Морно стонет, распахивая глаза и подтягивая свитер вверх, чтобы не отставать от своего мужчины. Запуская жадные пальцы под ткань джинсов, царапая ягодицы, он выгибается, вскидывая бёдра вверх и потираясь о Боэра пахом, заставляя его глухо прорычать что-то в ответ, наконец-то получив возможность сорвать рубашку по длинным, тонким рукам.

– Чёрт, – хрипит Реми, торопясь расстегнуть собственную молнию, потому что брюки внезапно грубо давят на его член, заставляя задрожать.

– Сейчас, – отвечает Боэр, сейчас меньше всего похожий на серьёзного бизнесмена и больше всего на подростка, впервые уговорившего друга на секс.

Они освобождают Морно от штанов в четыре руки, почти тут же лишая его последней защиты – трусов. Парень тянет Рудольфа за бёдра выше, сползая по дивану, и мужчина, правильно понимая его желание, раздвигает колени, упираясь ногами по обе стороны от головы Реми, пока тот расстёгивает пуговицу и молнию, а затем приспускает джинсы и бельё.

– Тесно, – жалуется он, и Боэр проклинает всё на свете, поднимаясь на ноги и сдирая с себя брюки, футболку и трусы, снова возвращаясь на диван, где Реми влажным от волнения ртом касается головки его члена, мягко придерживая за ягодицы и старательно вылизывая возбуждённую плоть, щекочет уздечку самым кончиком, а потом ловко и умело насаживается, вбирая член почти наполовину и тесно зажимая губами, покачивает головой, позволяя мужчине расслышать только тихие влажные звуки, а потом начать толкаться глубже, заставляя Реми слабо простонать горлом, но расслабиться.

Боэру кажется, что так ему не отсасывали ещё никогда. Девушки торопились вытереть губы, не разрешали кончать в рот и не выносили грубых, резких толчков, тут же обижались и обещали больше никогда не пытаться доставить ему удовольствие. Реми же расслаблял горло и лишь двигал головой, то отстраняясь, то прижимаясь сильнее. Рудольф старается не думать о том, кто научил Морно так правильно вести себя во время минета. Ему хочется думать лишь о том, что этот рот не достанется больше никому.

– Так тебе неудобно, а я хочу глубже. – Он отстраняет парня, но Морно тут же выползает из-под него, съезжает на пол и пристраивается так, что мужчине остаётся только сесть и развести колени, притянув парня за волосы обратно. Он смотрит, как старательно Реми высовывает язык, вылизывая ствол и целует набухшие венки, как ловко он приподнимает его одной рукой, второй зажимает яички, вырывая стон из скупых губ, не привыкших вот так ярко говорить о своём удовольствии. Вдохновлённый происходящим, Реми обсасывает и вылизывает потемневшую головку, мнёт её губами, словно мороженое и слизывает выступающие капельки смазки, толкаясь кончиком в уретру, а потом быстро и мягко надрачивает член рукой, наконец-то накрывая его ртом и постепенно втягивая. Вот он доходит до половины, а потом движется дальше, стараясь справиться с немаленьким размером мужчины, не захлебнувшись при этом своей слюной.

Он опускает свободную ладонь между ног, быстро принимаясь ласкать себя, чтобы хотя бы немного отвлечься от неприятных ощущений. Когда ему наконец-то удаётся уткнуться носом в горячий лобок и пару раз качнуть головой, с кухни раздаётся противный писк, и пальцы мужчины сжимаются на его затылке.

– Твою мать. – Рудольф дышит тяжело и часто, опускает взгляд на Реми и отрывисто приказывает: – Презервативы, смазка, и ты лежишь на постели, задрав задницу наверх. Бегом.

В паху звенит от напряжения, но Морно не собирается спорить. Пока абсолютно голый Боэр в больших прихватках смешно извлекает птицу из духовки, он успевает собрать на столе всё необходимое и рвануть по лестнице наверх, заскакивая в спальню, он слышит быстрые шаги на лестнице и кидает ношу на постель, запрыгивая сверху и подгребая одеяло себе под живот.

– Умница, – Боэр уже рядом, уже гладит его по заднице, сжимая так, что Реми снова стонет, приоткрывая рот и жадно глотая воздух, – сначала десерт, потом всё остальное. Я испорчу тебе вкус, но ты же не обидишься.

Голос любимого хрипит от возбуждения, и Морно хочется сказать ему что-нибудь очень важное, такое, чтобы сердце остановилось на самом пике.

Рудольф вскрывает упаковку зубами, раскатывает резинку по члену. Мягко поглаживая себя сухой ладонью.

– На удивление удобно, – заявляет он, и Реми хочется лягнуть мужчину ногой. В такие минуты комплименты по поводу выбора контрацептивов немного не к месту, что бы он там о себе ни думал.

Щелчок вскрываемой смазки, влажные звуки от движений ладони по презервативу, два пальца обводят его тугой сфинктер, слегка надавливая.

– Не дёргайся, – требует Рудольф. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы положили морковку не вовремя и испортили блюдо, верно?

– Хренов повар, – Реми скулит, чувствуя, как в него медленно проталкивают два пальца, – давай уже, ну… Давай…

Отказать себе в удовольствии заставить парня стонать и упрашивать очень сложно, но он видит, как двигается Реми, как поджимаются его яички, как пальцы царапают постель, едва успевает растянуть двумя, а потом уже сил нет ни на что – только сжать бёдра навалиться и с силой войти в развратно раздвигающего ноги и постанывающего Морно.

Реми кричит на каждый толчок, прогибаясь и подставляясь, двигаясь в такт с мужчиной, почти сразу ловя необходимый ритм и шумно втягивая ртом воздух. Реми дрожит и трясётся, пытаясь понять, почему он сбежал в прошлый раз, а потом становится слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чём-то кроме восхитительного члена Боэра, поцелуев в спину и горячих:

– Люблю, люблю, люблю тебя…

***

– Нет… нет… нет… Я сказал нет… Это не обсуждается… Нет, я не буду рассматривать такой вариант… Прости, но нет… Это только ваше дело, приглашение я пришлю… Да, это окончательное решение… Если тебе так будет лучше… Нет… Нет, я не стану звонить ей… Мама уже знает… Да… Нет… Я уже сказал нет… Хорошо… Надеюсь, вы придёте. Пока.

Реми не знает, куда деть свои руки. Он слышит, как напряжён его мужчина, поэтому не может думать о том, что блин непременно сгорит, если не перевернуть его прямо… СЕЙЧАС!

Торопливо подкидывая его на сковородке, Реми понимает, что такими темпами выкинет всю партию. Пять предыдущих попыток уже не увенчались успехом. Тёплая рука Боэра ложится ему на живот, и мужчина осторожно смазывает сковородку, а затем наливает на неё ещё немного блинного теста.

– Когда готовишь, думай только о том, что должен сделать нечто совершенно восхитительное, иначе ничего не получится, – наставительно сообщает он.

– Они против нашей свадьбы, да? – Морно знает ответ на свой вопрос, но всё равно задаёт его. За то время, что они провели вместе, не разлучаясь ни на сутки, Реми успел многое узнать о своём начальнике и будущем муже.

– Мать в восторге, что я женюсь не по залёту, отец расстроен, но ему тоже придётся смириться. – Боэр улыбается Реми и легко подкидывает блин, идеально ловя его сковородкой. – Потому что я выбрал тебя.

– Не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились, – честно признаётся Морно, жмурясь, когда мужчина смотрит ему прямо в глаза, заставляя почувствовать слабость в коленях и сухость во рту.

– Не хочу, чтобы они диктовали мне, на ком жениться, с кем спать и заводить детей. Ты не виноват, я просто не могу позволить им сделать это со мной снова.

Когда через полчаса они садятся за стол, Морно чувствует себя немного лучше, а сладкий клубничный джем и вовсе поднимает настроение на должную высоту, заставляя почти урчать от удовольствия, когда его мужчина поднимается на ноги.

– Поехали, хочу купить кольца прямо сегодня. Одно обручальное и два на церемонию.

Реми поджимает губы и поднимает вверх указательный палец.

– Два обручальных, я, между прочим, совсем не согласен становиться невестой, что бы ты там себе ни придумал, – сообщает он. – Так что обручальных колец тоже будет два.

Он поднимается на ноги, обходит стол и прижимается к Боэру, заглядывая ему в глаза своими тёплыми, по-детски счастливыми, в которых почти нет отблесков боли. От вида сытого и счастливого парня Рудольфу становится легче дышать, и он осторожно прикасается губами к переносице жениха. 

Спорить с любимым с каждым днём становится всё труднее, он чувствует, что уже не может так резко и быстро решать вопросы, которые касаются «Стиля», потому что Реми яростно сражается за каждую статью, фотографию и не позволяет ему сильно менять облик журнала, каждый раз напоминая, что хороший имидж для издания подобного толка стоит куда дороже, чем удовлетворение чьих-то редакторских амбиций. Морно вернулся в редакцию и теперь ему нужно только оторвать взгляд от экрана компьютера, чтобы увидеть смеющийся взгляд любимого.

Рудольф чувствует, что впервые за всю свою жизнь хочет завести детей, хочет приходить домой и видеть, как его муж возится с малышом, забирать его и спрашивать всякие глупости про то, хорошо ли он покушал и не пора ли уже учиться держать головку. И плевать, что отношения с подчинёнными казались ему чем-то неправильным, Реми оказался тем, кто подходит ему идеально.

И сколько бы Рудольф ни спрашивал, за что такое счастье досталось именно ему,  
Горы отвечают молчанием.


End file.
